The Vagrant King
by PandaMarie143
Summary: After escaping the evil King Mikahl, the Winx girls and specialists are out for revenge. Their quest for this dethroned king takes them to Tecna's home planet of Zenith. What fate awaits them on Zenith? Will they get the revenge they deserve? or will King Mikahl be successful in his ultimate plans. the main couples are TecnaxTimmy and StellaxBrandon but all other couples present.
1. Prelude

This first chapter is just going to be a summary of what happened in "The Collector" for those people who don't want to read it. If your interested though, i highly recommend going to check out the first part of this story. It's called The Collector and it focuses on HeliaxFlora and MusaxRiven.

If you don't want to read the first part and ant to start with this story though, just read this first chapter and you should be fine.

If you read the collector and don't need this, then skip on to chapter 2/wait for it to be uploaded, like i promised the first chapter is halfway written so it shouldn't be too long for me to get it posted :) thanks for your patience.

Basically The Collector was set immediately after season 5. The specialists and winx girls were celebrating Daphne's return and the defeat of tritanus at the fruity music bar. After they left Flora and Musa found out that Flora was pregnant and they didn't tell anyone. after a month or two, on their way to the beach, the group received a call from Mrs. Faragonda telling them about some horror going on in the magic dimension. Apparently some dude was taking young fries and their fates were unknown. Their friends Myrta and Bishop were sent on a mission to find the missing girls but were never hears from again. The winx and Specialists were dispatched to the island of Kanuse, Myrta and Bishops last known location, where they ran in to the psychotic King Mikahl. He captures the faires and nails them to a wall, similarly to that of a butterfly collector. Must and Flora became his victims after many days of wandering in dark catacombs but they managed to escape his evil clutches, but not without being gravely injured, and Flora losing her baby and powers.

thats it in a nutshell but i recommend you read it, its much better than that summary plus you get some pretty hot smut with the characters MusaxRiven and HeliaxFlora.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authore Note: Sorry guys there was a problem with the original document i had to re-upload it! So, sorry if you got two notifications. This chapter ended up being REALLY freaking long ahaha i apologize XD the rest won't be so monstrous!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Even with everything that was running through her mind, all the danger they were about to face, Stella had never felt so relaxed than how she felt now; lying in her bed at Alfea college. Her head was nestled comfortably between two pink decorative pillows and Brandon was laying across her, his arm around her waist and his head on her chest. Absentmindedly Stella was running her fingers through his hair as he breathed deeply, fast asleep.

It was the night before the new Company of Light would set out to find the retched false king who had killed so many. Brandon was sleeping over, as was Sky who was in Bloom's room, while Flora and Musa were still at Red Fountain with Helia and Riven. Mrs. Faragonda was probably not aware of their sleeping arrangements but even if she knew she probably wouldn't mind. Tomorrow they would all be traveling to Kanuse and tensions were high, they needed to be there for each other, and to be honest the rules were always a bit lax for the Winx and the Specialists anyways.

Two weeks had passed since the Winx and the heroes learned where King Mikahl had scampered off too. Security footage caught him boarding a bus headed toward Zenith. Tecna and Timmy are really talented when it comes to their techie mumbo jumbo but it would have taken them hours to have found that out if it weren't for the power in those catacombs. Stella would be lying if she didn't recognize just how creepy it was that The Kings power came from the sun, her sun. The Second Sun of Solaria. She was connected to that sun and sometimes it made her feel sick that the same power that had caused her friends so much pain, she could feel running in her veins.

No matter where he got his power from though, the Winx and the Specialists would tear him and his old fashioned duster to shreds. He would pay for what he did to all those fairies, for what he did to Bishop and Myrta, to Musa, and especially for what he did to Flora. Because of that self righteous, self declared king, Flora and Helia lost their child, and any hope they had to have any in the future. Flora was so distraught she even lost her powers for a while. Apparently, if a fairy experiences a trauma or her emotions are running too high, then she cannot transform. Stella and everyone was really worried for her but Helia never left her side and with everyone's support she's built her magic back up to the Enchantix level in just two weeks. In Stella's opinion she should just leave it like that since the Enchantix level had the cutest outfits anyways.

Brandon stirred in his sleep, groaning, and rolled to the side; his arms spread wide across Stella's bed exposing his bare chest to the air.

Stella leaned up on one arm and stared down at her prince. Sure he wasn't a real prince but he was _her_ prince, and that was all that mattered to Stella. Brandon made her a better person and she loved him more than she loved anything, even shopping! Leaning down she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and curled into him; sighing in contentment.

She was on the verge of falling asleep when thoughts of tomorrows mission started to trouble her. King Mikahl had bested them before, had almost killed them all… what if he did that again? Who would get hurt this time? Would they all make it back? Could they really defeat him? They didn't even really have a plan and they didn't even know where in Zenith that bastard was hiding; it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Stella looked towards her nightlight, focusing on that little ball of light that kept her safe in the dark, and squeezed Brandon tighter burring her face into the side of his chest.

"I love you Brandon" Stella whispered

"mmm… love you too Stell" Brandon replied still half asleep.

Stella peered up at him and noticed he was coming fully back to consciousness

"Hey" she said softly

After rubbing sleep from his face with his free hand he peered down at her.

"You alright Stell? You normally don't wake up in the middle of the night"

Stella rolled away from him and stared at the ceiling "I don't know Bandon, I just…" she said, letting the end trail off.

He rolled again so he was now leaning over her. Supporting his weight on one arm he brushed her tangled hair aware from her face; which appeared almost white thanks to the light coming from her adorable nightlight. "Is it tomorrow?"

"No. I mean Yes. Well, sorta… I don't know I'm just worried"

"We all are Stell but It'll be fine. We aren't fighting him yet; we just have to find out exactly where he is"

"I know but what if he gets the jump on us?"

"Then well just have to deal with that when the time comes, its no use worrying about it now babe."

Stella paused for a second and then looked Brandon in the eye sadly "I just… I don't want anything to happen to you."

Brandon grabbed Stella and pulled her to him in a bone crushing hug "I know stell, with everything that's happened, watching what Helia and Flora are going through, I can't stop thinking about you getting hurt… what I would do if... but it'll be fine. Everyone will be fine"

Sniffling a little Stella laughed and said "You can't promise that snookums"

"Your right, but I know that ill try my hardest to make sure things work out that way, which, in the end, is all we can do"

"True" Stella relented.

They were both quiet for a couple minuets and it seemed to Stella that they were both going to fall asleep when all of a sudden Brandon grabbed her by the chin and crushed his mouth to hers. It was a rough kiss, his hands couldn't stay still, traveling all over her body sliding and squeezing. Soon they were both gasping for air and when she pulled back to breath Brandon assaulted her throat and chest with kisses she was sure would leave marks.

"Brandon… be careful."

"No." he replied right before biting her hard on the soft spot between her neck and shoulder.

"mmm Babe" Stella sighed

Brandon slid his lips up her neck and along her jawline before capturing her mouth again. By now Stella was lying flat against the bed and Brandon was half on top of her with one of his legs draped between hers. One hand held firmly onto the back of her neck and the other pulled down the thin strap of her nightgown.

Her hands moved to lay flat against his abs, softly as she let him devour her; just how she liked it. The first time she and Brandon had made love she had been pleasantly surprised at how much he loved to dominate her during sex. Of course he never hits her, never pushed to far, but he was always the one in control. He liked to overwhelm her and by the goddess did she love to be overwhelmed by him.

He sucked at her bottom lip and ran his hand up the side of her thigh, under her nightgown, and to the front of her thin stomach. Brandon curled his fingers under the front of her panties and pulled them down as far as he could with one hand. He released her mouth and pulled into a kneeling position, straddling one of her legs. Leaning forward slightly he grabbed both sides of her underwear and pulled them down to her knees, slid her leg out from under him, and then pulled her panties the rest of the way off. After discarding them on the floor Brandon turned back to admire his disheveled Stella. Her knees were slightly bent together; one arm draped over her head while the other gripped the sheets at her side. The straps of her nightgown had either been pulled down or fallen down and now the front was low enough that the pink part of her breast were peaking out. She was watching him eagerly through half lidded eyes.

Grabbing her by the knees, he spread her legs open and then pressed himself between them. Stella could feel his erection through his pajama bottoms as it ground against her bare center. She tried to grab at the front of his pants but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed, hard, pressing all his weight into her wrists. The force of it startled her and she gasped and broke away from the kiss.

He looked up at her, his face dreamily unfocused. "what's wrong?"

Still out of breath from their kiss she said in between gasps "my wrists… your hurting me Brandon"

"Shit, sorry Stella" Brandon apologized and sat back on his heels, releasing her wrists. "are you alright?"

"yeah its fine" she said and rubbed at her wrists.

"No its not I got carried away." He replied and ran his hands through his hair. "let me just cool down for a sec babe."

Stella wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull him to her "Yeah? Well what if I don't want you to cool down?"

Looking down at the center of her thighs, completely exposed to him he smirked and ran a single finger down her folds. The legs wrapped around him twitched and tightened. Then using his thumb, he began petting her entrance. She withered and groaned against him and he shoved two of his fingers deep inside of her. Gripping both sides of the sheets as he started to whirl his fingers, she moaned his name.

"do you want it harder?  
"Yes Brandon, Please." Stella begged.

"mmm I like making you beg… do it again"

"ugh Brandon I want you… please I want you"

Brandon loved how he was the only one who got to see her this way. His normally bossy princess always came undone under his touch. Most people outside of their group never got to see how truly amazing this girl was. She puts on this hard exterior and tries to cover everything up with jokes and attitude but its just to protect their friends. She is so protective of them and would do anything to keep them safe. She works so hard in school but no matter how hard she tries she doesn't understand a lot of things going on and she knows that. So to play it off she makes more jokes to keep her friends from worrying about her. She's spoiled and vain but his princess is also caring, funny, and crazy hot. Especially moments like this when she's moving her hips against his hand.

"Stella, I love you"

"That's nice snookums, I love you too but for the love of goddess will you fuck me already?!" Stella growled.

"You got it princess." Brandon said wickedly as he pulled his fingers out from her and roughly flipped her onto her stomach. Her pale ass was exposed the air and he used both hands to grip her hips and then pull her onto her knees in front of him. Pressing himself against her back side he reached around to free one breast. Her back arched as he began to squeeze and kneed and pinch in all the ways he knew drove her crazy.

"Spread your legs wider Stella." Brandon instructed.

When she obeyed he used his other hand to reach around her again, but this time lower. His fingers didn't slip inside her though, they pinched the swollen bundle of nerves above her entrance. Pinching and rolling her clit between his fingers while his other hand still kneaded her breast, he trailed kisses up her back and she could feel her self losing control.

"Oh… OH Brandon hold on. Wait. Stop for a second." She was gasping and moaning, He wasn't hurting her she was just really close, he could feel her legs trembling beneath him. He didn't dare stop or slow down his pace. He kept it steady and said between kisses.

"just let go Stella, don't hold back."

And within seconds she did, she felt her self come and as he kept the pace, wave after wave hit her. She released multiple times and could feel her own wetness against his pajama bottoms. Her arms were shaking and her face fell into the mattress.

Brandon released his hold on Stella for a second, giving her time to catch her breath as Brandon pulled his pajama bottoms past his butt; freeing his erection. Stella's wetness had seeped through his pants and he could feel her on him already as he gripped himself to guide it into her.

Using his free hand, he trailed down her folds once more till he found her entrance; bringing her attention back to him. Leaving his finger there as a mark he placed only the tip inside of her before slamming the rest of the way in, in just one harsh movement.

Stella gasped and then moaned, her body and mind still exhausted from her earlier release.

"Ugh babe you feel so good… so fucking wet." Brandon groaned and then began pumping himself in and out of her, hard and fast. His breathing increased and he began alternating between grunting her name and curses. He was hitting just the right spot deep inside her every time he thrust into her and soon she too was gasping for breath again. With each pull Brandon could feel her muscles clenching around him and it only turned him on more. Sweat was dripping down his body and his breathing was coming out in gasps but he pressed on. Clinging onto her sweaty hips as hard as he could he pumped harder and faster until he felt her wetness dripping down his leg. As he pumped into her again and again her moans sent him spiraling over the edge and he released inside her with a load moan of his own.

They both fell to the mattress, sweaty and spent. It was quiet while they both relaxed and then Brandon remembered something "Shit Stell.. im sorry, I forgot to use a condom."

Stella fixed her nightgown and Brandon pulled his pants back up. "Its alright Brandon I'm on the pill now… ever since Flora I… I just don't want to take a chance."

She pulled the blanket up around her and Brandon climbed in after her, letting her lay her head against his chest and he placed his cheek on top of her head. "I understand Stella… but hey that works for me anyways" He laughed and she pinched him.

"Go to sleep weirdo" Stella chastised before closing her eyes "We have a big day tomorrow"

"Alright, alright. Goodnight Stella. Sweet dreams." Brandon said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Of course. I can't possible have a nightmare with my brave night protecting me as I sleep" Stella replied sleepily.

Brandon just chuckled and they both fell asleep.

* * *

"You told me to come to Zenith! I'm here so now what?!"

"Jeez. Get your duster out of your ass and calm down. It's all part of the plan."

"Yes! The plan. The plan you refuse to tell me!" King Mikahl threw up his hands in exasperation and turned away from the three hooded figures.

"Look. Just be here tomorrow and an important person is gonna meet us here. This person is gonna help us get what we want so don't fuck it up" a raspy voice said

"Yes; help get what you three want but how does that help me?!" The King yelled.

"We've been over this you fool! We want the same thing. We want those dumb fairies and their boyfriends to suffer for everything they have done to us; we want them to finally just die!" said the third figure

"I need that blonde one though! You can kill all the rest for all I care but the blonde one needs to stay alive. As annoying as she is I need her power to reanimate my soldiers!" He protested.

"We get it alright! We just want to see them suffer, do whatever you like with the blonde bitch." The first voice spoke again "Look. Just don't screw this up. Be here tomorrow."

The three hooded figures walked away from the pitiful king

"Icy this guy is pathetic, why are we helping him?" Stormy asked

"Can it, Stormy! This guy almost killed two of those damned fairies, almost killed them all for that matter. That's closer than anyone has ever gotten; ugh, even us." Icy complained with distaste.

"But in the end he still failed. Stormy might have a point Icy." said Darcy.

"True but his game isn't finished yet. Let's just see how this plays out. Maybe he'll succeed, maybe he wont. In the mean time lets just have fun watching those pathetic fairies squirm." Icy laughed manically "come on girls, Let's go be witchy"

* * *

"Your Highness! Tecna our Guardian Fairy and the rest of her friends are coming to Zenith tomorrow!"

"I am aware of that Lucien. Why are you pestering me with such an obvious statement?"

"Im just surprised Prince Eli… your so calm." Lord Lucien said with wide eyes.

"And why exactly should I be fretting about as you are?" The prince drawled as he lazily reclined in a chair and swirled his glass of wine.

"Well… haven't you been in love with Tecna for a while now… and seeing as how her and her friends will be staying here in the palace with us for the entirety of their stay… I just… assumed you would be nervous." Lucien stammered.

Prince Elias Winston Klark stood and stared out at the kingdom, his kingdom, the beautifully advance realm of Zenith. "I am not nervous Lucien. Tecna will come to love me, she would be a fool not to."

Lord Lucien agreed but looked at the back of his prince's head with unease. Something just wasn't quite right with what his friend, the prince, had just said. To Lucien it sounded almost… ominous.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! i finally have another chapter ready :) This one was really hard to write. I keep finding myself focussing on Flora and Helia and Musa an Riven still! Plus this is a boring chapter in my opinion, but its important to set up the story. Ill try better in future chapters to write from The main couples PoVs. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Musa yelled as she slammed open the door to their Alfea apartment; Riven, Flora, and Helia trailing behind. They made their way into the apartment and settled into the living room as Brandon and Stella emerged from their bedroom, Stella wearing only Brandon's shirt.

"Ahh come on Stell! We were supposed to be ready by 8! Its almost 8:30 now. Faragonda has ben waiting for us!"

"Oh chill out Musa. We aren't leaving for Zenith until like 10. Mrs. F's boring lectures can wait" Stella replied

Riven came up behind Musa, draped his arm over her shoulders and said "yeah Musa, chill out. We all know blondie needs as much beauty sleep as she can get, although it doesn't look like Brandon let her sleep much last night… haha nice hickey Stel."

Stella always told herself not to rise at Riven taunting but ugh! He made her so mad sometimes! "just because you didn't get some last night doesn't mean you can make fun of the rest of us" she exclaimed. Brandon chuckled behind her.

Riven smirked and glanced at Musa "oh I got and gave plenty last night" and Musa blushed crimson.

"Ugh gross guys, I love you all but not like that. I don't need the imagery in my head." Roy muttered as he strolled from Layla's room in nothing but boxers and his fingers in his ears.

"Last night Musa and I-"

"Lalala I can't hear you Riven!" Roy yelled like a child

"and Musa was like-" this time he was cut off by a sharp elbow jab from Musa, "They don't need details Riven!"

Riven just laughed and grinned at Roy. "We were wondering where you scampered off to. When did you and Layla start bumping uglies?" which earned him another elbow jab from Musa.

"It just sort of happened… I don't quite know what to make of it" Roy said with a blush and a smirk, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good for you Roy. I'm sure you and Layla are gonna be super happy together!" Flora cheered.

"Thanks Flora, well just see what happens."

"Yo! Someone go wake Bloom and Sky up!" Brandon interrupted and then added "and where the hell is Timmy? Did you guys leave him at Redfountain?"

"No he wasn't there, maybe he got up early to prep the ship?" Helia offered while Flora went to go wake up Sky and Bloom. He was proved wrong however when a sleepy faced Timmy crawled out of Tecna's room wearing her fluffy purple robe, muttered "good morning" and then continued on to the bathroom.

They all stared at the door stunned until Riven burst out laughing which caused the entire group to break down as well.

Flora came back with Bloom and Sky right behind her, Bloom dragging her feet and rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Ugh what's so funny this early in the morning?" she grumbled when she reached the group.

"Timmy being eaten alive by a fluffy purple monster!" Roy exclaimed and caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Sky said with a smile "but we all need to go get ready. We have a mission today. Musa, Riven, Flora, and Helia since you guys are all ready why don't you go see Faragonda and see what needs to be done before we depart; we'll meet you there as soon as we can"

"Eye-eye captain!" Musa mock saluted and left with Riven still laughing their asses off. Flora and Helia were about to follow them when Bloom stopped Flora.

"Flora are you sure that your up for this, you can totally stay here if you want, none of us would be mad at you for it"

"I'm fine Bloom, we've talked about this" Flora reassured her "I'd rather go with you guys; we all need to stick together."

Bloom hugged her before heading off and said "Okay Flora as long as your sure. Well meet you guys down there!"

Helia grabbed Flora's hand and led her out of her dorm. "Flora… I.."

"No Helia. I promise I'm fine," she squeezed his hand and smiled at him "plus, there is no way I'm letting you go without me… I wouldn't be able to handle waiting here by myself to find out if something happened to you, to find out if I lose you too.."

Helia's face softened at the mention of what they have lost "Okay my flower… well stay together. This mission shouldn't be too perilous though, its just a scouting mission." he assured her.

"I hope so" Flora muttered as they tried to catch up with Musa and Riven.

"Everyone buckled in?" Timmy called from the pilot seat "Its time to head out."

"We cant take off yet! I forgot my robe!" Riven exclaimed faking horror and then smirking at Timmy mischievously "Do you think I could borrow yours Timmy? Though I don't think purple is my color". Roy and Riven doubled over with laughter and gave each other a fist bump.

"Ha Ha guys. Give it a rest already will you." Timmy complained, pressing buttons harder than necessary on the consol.

"Yeah come on guys be nice. You've been teasing him nonstop for over an hour now." Flora chastised and crossed her arms. "your gonna upset him"

"Your right Flora," Roy said, seeming to sound apologetic and then grinned "besides we wouldn't want Timmy turning into the big purple hulk on this ship now would we". Riven and Roy roared with laughter again.

"Ugh! Boys" Tecna sneered and then turned to Timmy. "Ignore them Timmy, we have to take off now or well be late meeting the King and Queen."

Timmy mumbled something about Riven being a jackass but otherwise ignored Riven and Roy behind him and proceeded to prep the ship for take off.

"Alright Tec, everything is a go over here, you set?"

Tecna smiled at Timmy and said "were all set to take off captain"

"Hold on everyone. I'm bringing her up"

Everyone braced in their seat as Timmy brought the ship up and then over the walls of the Alfea quad. Timmy and Tecna had been practicing all week with new ship and they were ready for _The September Star's_ maiden voyage. The Company of light had received the shinny new ship as a gift from Zeniths royal family to aid in their efforts to hunt down King Mikahl. It appears they were very eager to get that villain out of their realm. Instead of being Redfountain red, the ship was a dark metal color with pops of neon green and purple to be found everywhere. Timmy always loved seeing this new ship because it reminded him very much of his Tecna, and of course because he loved getting new tech to play with.

"God dammit Nex push your seat back up!" Brandon yelled. For the past 20 min Nex had been slamming his reclining seat up and down and hitting Brandon, the poor bastard stuck behind him, in the leg with it.

"alright alright, sheesh don't get your panties in a twist." Nex said and pulled his seat back up into a sitting position, only to swing it back down a minuet later.

"Dude ima beat the shit out of you!" Brandon roared and grabbed for Nex's throat but Nex swung the seat back up and out of his reach since everyone was still buckled in.

Thoren sighed from Nex's right "Come on Nex, don't pick fights were all a team, try and act like it."

Much to Sky's chagrin, Thoren and Nex were chosen by Saladine to accompany the company of light on this mission. Over the past couple of weeks, the two paladins have trained with the winx and specialist and they had to admit, the paladins were pretty awesome fighters. They would definitely come in handy if it came down to a fight. And in all honesty, Thoren was a pretty good guy. If it wasn't for the fact that Sky hated him, though no one knew why, he might fit right in with the group. Nex though was another story.

"What? me? I wouldn't pick fights so often if this group didn't rise to the occasion every time." Nex sneered.

"Stop being such a child Nex!" Layla yelled "Just shut up sit quietly till we get to Zenith. Think you can handle that?"

"I don't know about that but id sure love to handle you." Nex leaned over his chair and smiled at Layla.

While they were all training together Nex had formed a sort of attachment to Layla. She never put up with any of his shit and he seemed to love bickering with her. His behavior bordered on flirting and no one knew whether it was because he really liked the dark haired beauty or because it pissed Roy off so much; it was probably a little bit of both.

"You wish! She'd beat your smurf ass into a pulp!" Roy snarled and tried to kick at Nex but he was too far away.

"Smurf? I really don't think you are in a position to be making any hair jokes when your own looks like a highlighter."

Riven Snickered from across the haul and Roy glared at him. "Don't laugh Riven! Your hair is pink for fucks sake!"

Helia sighed and rubbed his hand across his face "is this what the entire mission is gonna be like?"

Tecna replied from the front of the ship. "I hope not! You buffoons better act like gentlemen when we meet the King and Queen of Zenith! Also, my father will be there to greet us, and I do not want him thinking I associate with a group of neanderthals."

Timmy gulped and swung his head to face Tecna. "You didn't tell me your dad was gonna be there."

"I did not want you to worry, I know how anxious you get whenever we meet my father." Tecna said and placed her hand on Timmy's thigh.

"Of course I get nervous!" Timmy whispered feverishly "The guy hates me."

"He does not hate you Timmy, he just… he does not show emotion very well. It runs in the family"

"Hmph… I think he shows his emotion well enough" Timmy grumbled and Tecna sighed.

"Timmy please don't worry. He is only going to be there until tonight. After the welcome ball tonight He is going with the King and Queen on their coronation tour as their pilot." Tecna blushed a little and fixed her eyes on the console in front of her "Besides… even if my father did hate you it would not matter because you're the one I love."

Timmy and Tecna were matching shades of pink and they were both grinning like fools when Timmy grabbed Tecna's hand from his thigh and threaded his fingers through hers.

One of the monitors beeped and Tecna exhaled a sigh of relief. "five minuets till we reach Zenith guys."

"Thank the stars!" Helia cursed "any longer and these guys would have started drawing blood"

"Okay guys before we land and meet with the rulers of Zenith we need to talk about the mission. I want everyone clear on the guidelines of this mission." Sky said and gave a pointed glance towards Nex and Thoren before continuing. "This is a recognizance mission. We are the guests of King Elliot and Queen Elain.

King Elliot Edward Klark and Queen Elain Marisol Klark were the newly crowned royalty of Zenith. King Elliot's father, the previous king, passed away about a month ago from a sudden heart attack. He had Two sons Elliot the middle child, and Elias the youngest. There was a daughter before them, Princess Lysandra but she has already been married off to a Duke in Avalon. Elliot married and assumed the throne only 3 weeks ago. Until those two produce an heir, Prince Elias is next in line for the throne. The King has postponed his coronation tour, which was scheduled to start this week, until he could greet us and his old friend Tecna of course. Now there are rumors that the heart attack of the previous king was not of natural causes. Many of the staff in the palace believe that the youngest son, Elias, had something to do with his father's death."

From where she was sitting Tecna Snorted "That is just preposterous. Little Lial is the most demur boy I know. Lysandra would pick on him incisively just to see if she could get a reaction out of him." Tecna chuckled. "He did not even seem to care when she stole his clothes one day by the lake and he had to walk all the way back to the palace in his soaking underwear."

"Well that's just what the rumors are saying, I want you guys to be on your toes just in case. While the King and Queen are gone, we will be hosted by Crown Prince Elias so I don't want any surprises. While we are here we will have access to the palace's Antichamber. From there we can do pretty much anything electronic."

"Shouldn't we be out looking for him on foot?" Brandon asked "we can't catch the bastard through a computer screen."

Timmy leaned back in his chair and fixed his askew glasses. "Zenith is a big place Brandon. By looking through the Antichamber's network we can find a more exact location. Its easier, more efficient, and it keeps us from raising King Mikahl's suspicions."

"What is the Antichamber exactly?" Thoren leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, thoroughly curious.

"The Antichamber is essentially the powerhouse of Zenith" Timmy continued "Also, from that room, we can tap in to any phone and any surveillance on the planet. Whether the feed be public or private we can access it. And, though it sounds creepy, almost every room in every building in Zenith has a feed available. Just one of the downsides in having a computer in every room I guess."

"Creepy or not, it'll sure come in handy during this mission." Layla said

"Very true. Now, once we have his location pinned down we are to radio Faragonda to update her on the situation. From there, depending on his location, we are to arrest him and bring him in for sentencing by the Magix council or, if the situation calls for it, we will be instructed to engage in the target and take him out. Though I hate the bastard, I am definitely hoping for the first option. Less chance of one of us getting hurt again."

Musa and Flora blushed and looked away from everyone

"Sky.." Bloom chastised.

"I didn't mean it in a negative way! I'm sorry" Sky said putting his hands up in surrender. What happened on Kanuse was no one's fault but King Mikahl. We did our best but he still got the best of us; all of us. We cannot underestimate him and I want this mission to end with no one getting hurt. That's all."

"Its alright Sky. Well all be careful." Musa smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

A beep sounded from the console followed by a deep male voice. "This is Zenith Guard. State your business."

Timmy rotated his seat and pressed the com button. "This is The September Star carrying Guardian Fairy Tecna and the Company of Light. We are royal guests of the King and Queen, requesting permission to dock"

There was a slight static noise, before the same male voice came back on to say "Permission to dock granted. Pull in to loading dock A." and then the transmission cut.

"Alright guys!" Timmy said while he guided the ship to the specified loading dock "were here!"

Tecna smiled at Timmy and then turned towards her friends "Welcome to Zenith guys!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Heres another chapter! sorry for the lag guys :( i know im an asshole but now that im on summer break im hoping to be better about updating the chapter. sorry! enjoy!**_

* * *

"Tecna my daughter! How wonderful it is to see you again!" Duke Electronio called out from the doorway of the dock, a servant following with luggage behind him.

"Father!" Tecna exclaimed and rushed towards her father with open arms; running into him with an "oof"

Duke Electronio laughed and patted his daughter awkwardly on the back "Now now child it hasn't been that long since I've last seen you."

The rest of the Winx and specialists herded out of the ship, Timmy trailing behind the others.

"Hello sir. I'm Prince Sky of Araklyon, its nice to meet you" Sky said and reached his hand out for a shake.

Untangling himself from his daughter, Duke Electronio mirrored the gesture, shaking his hand firmly. "Welcome Prince Sky, it's a pleasure to finally meet you; all of you. Tecna has told me so much about you and this company-"

"Dad why are you loading up the car already? Aren't you scheduled to leave in another two days?" Tecna interrupted as she watched the servants filling up a ship with a copious amount of luggage

"Unfortunately not. Prince Elias heard through some sources that they are rumors of an assassination attempt and suggested that we leave early unannounced to throw off any possible plans that usurpers might devise. It's a good thing you arrived when you did or we wouldn't have seen each other at all… and I wouldn't have had the pleasure of seeing Jimmy again!" The duke called out to Timmy when he spied him trying to hide behind Brandon.

Tecna poked him in the side and grumbled "Be nice father… and his name is Timmy for that matter"

"Semantics! semantics!" He waved her off "Are you hiding from me young man?"

A few of the Winx were trying to control their laughter as Timmy reluctantly stepped forward, blushing and scratching the back of his head. "No sir, I was just looking around the hanger… I got distracted"

"Good! I would hate to think my daughter's boyfriend was avoiding me!" He laughed and hit Timmy so hard on the back he stumbled forward "Especially one I do not dislike too much"

"Ehhh yeah.. I mean yes sir" Timmy stammered and righted his glasses.

"I'm just giving you a hard time Timmy. Don't be so jumpy, save that for when you meet the king and prince. They are more protective of my little girl then I am!"

Tecna came up next to Timmy, grabbed his hand "Where is Eli and Lial?"

"I believe Elliot is in the Throne room with Elain, your going to love her by the way, and I have no idea where Elias scampered off too. Him and that small fellow, Lord Lucien, went out late last night and haven't been seen since"

"Lucien? Lord Blake's son?" Tecna asked.

"Yes you remember him don't you? He used to come every year during the council meetings and play with the four of you. Ever since you left for Alfea Lord Lucien and Prince Elias have been inseparable"

Tecna thought about it for a second "yes I remember him…you called him lord just now did something happen to lord Blake?"

"Time finally caught up to the old geezer and he passed away in his sleep a couple days after our dear King" The Duke said solemnly.

"I'm sorry dad… I know the King was your dear friend." Tecna said softly and grabbed her fathers hand with her free one.

Duke Electronio gave his daughters hand a squeeze and then released it "Cryos has rejoined his beloved Myria in the Great network. I know he is happy so I will not mourn. Now you should take your friends and fetch the new king, we must be leaving soon"

Tecna scowled and looked away from her father saying to the winx, specialists, and paladins "Follow me guys. I'm going to show you the rest of the palace where I grew up"

The company of light followed Tecna out of the hangar and into the immaculate Steele Palace. Everything around them, except for the plants growing out of every seem, was made of glittering Steel. Floors, walls, ceilings, gleamed as blue beams of lighted were reflecting off of its surfaces. It was funny that even though the architecture seemed so cold and the temperature was freezing, the palace had a warm and welcoming vibe. People were walking up and down the corridors in normal attire and chatting openly, the halls literally buzzing with conversation.

"Wow. For a bunch of techies this place is actually pretty neat Tec." Stella said as she was examining a couple deep in conversation, ignoring the earpieces attached to both of their faces "Though the clothes are a bit drab if I do say so myself"

Tecna just laughed, Stella bringing her out of the funk her dads words had put her in "Stella, just because my realm loves technology doesn't mean we've lost touch with ourselves. And as for the clothes, this may be a shock to you but they are about function rather than fashion"

Stella shivered a bit rubbing her arms "And why can't it be about both? Also… why did you not tell us it would be this cold? I'm freezing!"

Brandon wrapped his arms around her and said "Stell, she did tell us… please tell me you packed a sweater at least."

"Shit… does a cardigan count?" Stella cursed.

Bloom laughed "You can borrow one of my jackets Stell and well all go shopping tomorrow evening. Isn't there an awesome mall here?"

"Yes. Galactica Mall is one of the largest in the Realms" Timmy stated proudly

Tecna shrugged "We can go see it tomorrow if you would like but the shopping wont be necessary. The closets in your room will be stocked with plenty of weather appropriate Zenithian attire."

"What about for tonight? Isn't there a welcome ball?" Sky Asked "Is there a dress code?"

"Yes well be wearing traditional clothes tonight, you will find them in your closets as well" Tecna reassured them. "First well meet the King and Queen, see them off, and then ill take you guys to your rooms."

"Sounds like a plan!" Layla agreed and looked around "this place really is awesome guys"

"I think so too!" Flora said "These plants are amazing! They are growing through the walls without any soil! How is that possible? Some sort of agricultural technology?"

"No actually, these plants are completely natural though no one knows how they grow. They've encompassed the palace for centuries however and they are considered sacred, it's a crime to harm them or harvest them." Timmy explained.

"wow that really is amazing" Helia said as he stoked a purple poinsettia type flower "a realm of technology putting such an importance on flowers"

"This realm will continue surprise you I'm sure. While we value technology and logic we do not live our life by it." Tecna clarified "also we have arrived at the throne room, prepared to be surprised again"

Opening the door to the throne room, the company of light was greeted with the sound of arguing as turbulent as the rushing water accompanying it.

"You trust him too much! You know what everyone is saying what if this is a trap?!"

"Dammit Elain he's my brother! There is no way he killed his own father and he isn't trying to kill us either."

Tecna cleared her throat "ahem!"

"Ah Tecna! Welcome home." The King and Queen startled and turned towards the door of the throne room.

It was hard to hear he Kings welcome over the sound of the waterfall. Right behind the four thrones stood a 50 foot tall waterfall that crashed into a calm river that ran around to the front of the thrones and out a hole in the wall leading into a lush garden. The King and Queen had to cross a small bridge to personally greet the company of light. "sorry it can get kind of loud in here even when the queen and I are not having a disagreement." King Elliot smiled though Elain trailed behind and scowled at his attempt at humor. The King was extremely tall with dull red hair, dark green eyes matching the simple green circlet atop his head, and a trimmed goatee. King Elliot wore a deep purple jacket with green black pipping, his black leather boots gleamed all the way up to his knees.

"I've missed you Tecna" The king said and gave her a hug "A lot has changed since you've been away"

"So I have been told. I can not believe you found someone who wanted to marry your ugly mug" Tecna smiled and returned the hug.

Pulling back the King laughed "I was just as amazed as you."

"Well then that makes three of us who are surprised. I still think I was tricked somehow" the Queen said with attitude but there was a smile on her face.

"Tecna, my I introduce to you my wife Queen Elain"

"Welcome to the family Elain!" Tecna said and gave the queen a hug

Where the King looked tight and military like, the queen was flowy and graceful. He hair was a muted pink and hung in lose waves all the way down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were a light blue matching the wire diadem on her forehead. The dress she wore was the same shade of purple as the King's suit but it had tight long sleeves, a turtleneck, and then hung in to shafts to the ground over a pleated green skirt with so many layer the queen appeared to be floating across the throne room.

"Its nice to finally meet you Tecna, I've heard so much about you from both the boys and Lizzy I was starting to get jealous!"

"Don't worry on that account, these guys are my dearest family and that's all. Now there are some people I would like you all to meet" Tecna said and looked towards her friends "King Elliot, Queen Elain, I would like to introduce you to my friends Prince Sky of Araklyon, Princess Bloom of Sparks, Brandon, Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Layla of Tides, Musa, Riven, Roy, Nex and Thorin, two Paladins from Linphea, Helia, Flora, and My Boyfriend, Timmy. Together we make up The New Company of Light."

"We welcome the company of light to Zenith, I wish we could stay and get to know all of Tecna's dear friends but alas we must start our coronation tour. Its such a shame I was looking forward to harassing- I mean hanging out with Jimmy"

Queen Elain punched him in the arm "Oh be quiet! You know his name is Timmy! You and Electronio I swear"

"Damn woman let me have some fun! I didn't get to torture Lizzy's husband!"

"That's because he is ginormous and would have beet your scrawny butt to a pulp" The Queen teased.

Timmy had turned red but everyone else was laughing, Musa saying as she held her stomach "Oh I like her!"

"His size is irrelevant." The King muttered. "Anyways where is Electronio? We've been waiting on him to leave."

"Duke Electronio is actually by the ship already waiting on you two" Sky said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "He told us to come here and fetch you guys"

"I told you we should wait at the ship" The Queen grumbled.

"yes yes your genius is noted, now let us all head to the ship and we can say goodbye from there"

The company of light filed out of the room back towards the ship bay, the King and Queen trailing behind with Tecna and Timmy.

After some silence, in which Timmy was gathering his courage, he addressed the King "Sir, if you don't mind me asking… what you and the Queen were arguing about, was it Prince Elias?"

The King nodded solemnly, "Yes I'm sure you've heard the rumors. People are saying that Elias had something to do with our father's death. I don't believe that at all and anyone who truly knew Lial wouldn't either."

"Husband, you have to admit… Lial has changed recently he is… I don't know how to describe it"

"I know he has changed" the King Continued "But not enough to commit patricide. I trust my brother completely and so I appointed him as the Captain of my Guard. He recently got wind of some possible threats against myself and the queen and so he suggested that we leave early for coronation tour. My wife doesn't trust him and fears that this may be a trap so that he can inherit the throne."

"But why do people already want to kill you? You've barely even been King?" Timmy asked.

"That's exactly why I'm suspicious Timmy" the Queen said.

Tecna shook her head "I'm sure its nothing and Lial is just being extra cautious"

"I hope so Tecna, its not that I want to believe that my brother in law is a murderer, I just know it is one of many possibilities."

"There you are! Were gonna be late your highness!" Duke Electronio Yelled as they entered the Ship Bay.

"Yes yes calm down Electronio we don't need you having a heart attack as well!" The King said impatiently

The Duke paled and his face crumpled "I'm sorry sir" The King lamented "I didn't mean to offend just my thoughts and emotions are spinning like a carousel. I did not think before I spoke"

"It is alright your majesty" The Duke bowed and then said with less enthusiasm "Its time to board now."

The King and Queen turned to say their goodbyes and then boarded the ship _The Maidens Gala._ Before The Duke joined them on the ship he turned to his daughter. "Please Tecna, be careful on your mission, I love you daughter, hopefully you'll still be here by the time I return and I can spend more time with you. Also, be sure to visit your mother while your here" Tecna's smile faded and she looked away.

Ignoring Tecna's dismissal he turned towards Timmy and gave his hand a shake. "Take care of my little girl Timmy, I look forward to seeing you again." And then he looked towards the rest of the group "Good luck all of you, if you need any assistance the King and I are only a call away, or I'm sure Elias will be back in time for the ball tonight, he is the captain of the guard so he knows all the secret darkness in Zenith."

With that the Duke turned and boarded the ship, and the company of light watched as _The Maidens Gala_ soared away into the sky.

* * *

 _ **Woo hoo! next chapter is the Welcome ball and everyone meets Elias and Lucien!**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Damn Stella, this place is amazing" Brandon proclaimed as he jumped onto a massive four poster bed in his and Stella's room, already changed into comfy clothes. "Come feel this bed!". They had already unpacked and a servant had brought each of them a cup of Zenithian wine to drink while they went through the digital closet. Well, more like Stella had a blast while Brandon sat in a chair for an hour nodding approval. It was defiantly time to rest while they still had a couple hours before the ball.

Stella crossed her arms but smiled at her boyfriend "Were not on vacation Brandon!" she said in an imitation of Sky's voice.

"Ahahaha you sounded just like him! Well I'm sure Sky will let us all enjoy it for today at least. We'll wait to start all that serious stuff tomorrow"

"Hopefully! WEEEE!" Stella exclaimed and then Brandon let out an "oof" as she landed directly on top of him laughing and then proceeded to roll off and sink slowly into the bed.

"OOhhh Brandon this bed IS divine! I am so asking Tecna tonight if I can have one of these delivered to Solaria" Stella yawned and then snuggled into her pillows.

"hmmm…" Brandon pondered out loud as he stared at the canopy of the bed, one arm behind his head "I don't know if your father would approve"

Stella leaned up lazily on one arm and stared at Brandon in confusion till he glanced at her "and why would my father care what sort of bed I have?"

He just smiled and closed his eyes "well… with this kind bed id be over every night and your father is bound to notice your absence after a while since id never let you out of a bed like this"

"Every night hmm?" Stella said with a coy smile and a raised eyebrow, dragging a slow hand down his chest and stopping right above his groin. "And does that include tonight?"

lifting his tank-top she ran the tip of her finger lightly back and forth over the exposed skin. Never breaking eye contact, smiling at each other, Brandon replied "Its not night time yet Stella. Its only 3 in the afternoon."

The sound of his zipper being opened echoed across the otherwise quiet room "Your right, Silly me. I never was too good at telling time." Stella lamented sounding apologetic but continued to reach her hand into his pants and grope him over his boxers. He felt so warm in her hands through the thin layer of cloth it made her eager for more. She slipped her hand out and then back in, this time reaching under his boxers and grabbing onto his shaft.

Brandon tried to keep that cool smile on his face but once she grabbed him raw he closed his eyes, breaking eye contact, and let out a soft groan. Stella felt his cock twitch in her hand and continued to tug a couple more times until she felt him harden slightly.

"Stella.. baby.. keep going, tug harder."

"Are you sure babe?" Stella asked and stopped stroking "Its not night-time yet" she whispered after liking from the base of his throat all the way to that soft spot behind his ear.

That lick was wet and slow and caused him to shiver with pleasure. "fuck the time." reaching under his boxers and grabbing her now stilled hand he wrapped it firmly around his shaft, and forced her to move it up and down in soft rhythmic motions. After getting the pace started for her he released her hand while she continued on. With his head resting in the pillows he let his eyes close again and his free hand clung to the sheet as she increased speed and her grip tightened.

With her head tucked lazily onto his chest while she stoked, she heard his erratic heart beat increase and watched bits of pre-cum roll out the tip of his penis as he moaned loudly. She was getting ready to reach down and lick him clean with her mouth when she was suddenly rolled onto her back with a panting Brandon hovering over her. With a noise of protest, she tried to grab at him again but he crushed his weight onto her, blocking her hands, and began kissing her neck slowly. When he got to her ear he took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it hard; pulling. His arm went under her head, tilting it back and allowing more access for him to ravage while his other hand gripped her waist, crushing her hips even closer to him. Kissing up to her cheek he stopped before her ear and whispered "I want to make you scream my name baby" and then crushed his mouth to hers.

Stella was so turned on she felt she couldn't get close enough. Her center tingled and ached as Brandon continued to kiss her fiercely. His tongue entered her mouth and made her whimper loudly and clamp her legs together tightly while she arched into him.

"Goddess, that is so hot" Brandon sighed against her mouth when he pulled back just slightly and she grabbed his face and pulled him back to her, not letting him go for one second. She bit at his lip and sucked hard while Brandon's hand traveled down the outside of her thigh. He stopped at her knee to slip his hand behind it to lift her leg up to his waist. Very quickly his tongue was back in her mouth and their tongues caressed each other while Stella rubbed herself against him trying to sooth the burning ache at her core.

Her skirt had already ridden up around her waist and Brandon could feel how sopping wet her panties already were as it rubbed against his Penis. He was going mad with desire himself but he was in no rush for this to end, the feel of his princess against him, his lips against hers, was his favorite thing in the world and he wanted to savor it. He tried to still her hips but she wriggled against him and whimpered some more till he let her continue. "Stella.. calm down baby"

"Brandon I cant" Stella replied with a tinge of fear that worried Brandon. He opened his eyes immediately and pulled back from a struggling Stella. When he looked into her face her eyes were half shut with desire but her brows were furrowed and she was trembling. "Stella? What's wrong?"

She was panting and tried gripping onto his shirt but her hand fell to her stomach "I feel… I feel funny. I feel like I'm floating and I- goddess I want you so fucking bad" and she bit her lip seductively.

He wanted to bite that pouty lip right along with her but sitting back on his knees he lifted her up into a sitting position. She was so loose she felt like a rag doll and her head lolled to the side. This caused him to worry even more and grabbing her head into his hands he tilted her head up to look at him. "Does anything hurt? Do you feel dizzy or confused?"

"No…. yes? I don't know.." Stella complained and her eyes refused to focus on him.

"To what question? Stella!" Brandon shook her and she opened her eyes again.

"I.. nothing hurts but… I feel dizzy and hot.. and tired but very.. very horny" it took her many pauses to get that all out and his mind was reeling. His fear for her had taken over every thought, not knowing what could be wrong with his girl. He was reaching for his handheld to call the guys, not caring what sort of disheveled state they were in when she let out a big burp and then groaned.

When he turned back towards her he could smell the wine in the air and he calmed down some. Smiling a bit he said "Damn babe… one glass of wine got you this drunk? Must be some strong Zenithian wine."

She just groaned again and tried to reach for him, her eyes not even open this time.

"No way Stella we aint gonna do this when you're this drunk" he chuckled and then tucked her into bed. Once she was all tucked in he sat on the edge of the bed next to her and brushed her hair back whispering calming things to her "shhh… you'll be fine". He kept that up until she stopped frowning, the worry lines on her forehead were smooth, and the only sounds coming out of her were soft snores.

Looking down at himself he sighed and was preparing himself for a very cold shower when he remembered her nightlight was still secretly packed away into her purse, it would be dark by the time he got back from the ball. After he fished it out of her bag he went to look for somewhere to plug it in and he realized there were no outlets. Sighing again he set the nightlight down on the dresser and just told himself that he would be back before it got too late, just make an appearance at the ball and then come back here in case she woke up and freaked out.

"Maaaan I hate dressing up" Brandon groaned and then headed to shower to start getting ready for the ball.

* * *

Sitting in the Antechamber Prince Elias was watching the feeds of the castle when Lucien walked in unannounced "Is this where you've been hiding Lial?"

Elias quickly pulled a flash drive out of one of he monitors and faster than Lucien could see the screen went black.

"Dammit Lucien you should knock before you enter how many times do I have to tell you?! I was doing important business in here!"

"yes.. yes sorry your highness but.." Lucien stammered "the ball starts in an hour you should probably start getting ready"

Sighing audibly Prince Elias brushed back his auburn hair and calmed himself "Your right Lucien. Go prepare my Military Regalia while I bathe."

Lucien bowed, watching while Prince Elias brushed past him and slipped the flash drive into his jacket pocket.

* * *

"Where's Stella? Everything alright?" Sky asked when Brandon walked into the Dance Hall alone, his arm around a very _pink_ and very displeased Bloom.

Brandon put his hands up in a placating manner and said "Jeez Bloom… Bubble gum Pink and Neon Blue? And don't worry Stella's fine. That Zenithian wine just hit her pretty hard and she crashed out." Then he looked over at Tecna "What the hell do you all put in the stuff?"

Tecna looked confused and looked at Timmy who was just as confused "We don't have a special wine Brandon."

Musa came walking up hand in hand with Riven who cast glares in any mans' direction. Musa was the only one who looked absolutely ravishing in traditional Zenithian party wear, though Tecna came in close second. The navy blue dress Musa wore was almost the same shade as her hair and covered her entirely. Neck and arms all the way to the middle of her palm were clothed but the dress was form form fitting throughout the entire body so it could hardly be called conservative. Especially with the slit that went all the way up to her hip on both sides, revealing a sheer sparkling purple petticoat. Tecna's gown was the same cut but Deep purple with a sparkling green petticoat.

"Wow Musa! I love _your_ dress!" Layla said and frowned down at her own yellow and green version. The colors way to neon for her taste.

Roy laughed at Layla and she elbowed him in the gutt. "Fuck off Roy. You're the one who has to be seen with me."

Helia laughed as well "I don't think Riven would agree with you about Musa's dress Layla. Come now riven! The young man merely looked this direction."

"Whatever!" Riven growled and pulled Musa to him by the waist. Musa rolled her eyes but then just tucked herself closer to Riven.

"Back to topic guys, Brandon where did you get wine? We never got any" Sky asked

He just shrugged "A maidservant brought me and Stella a glass."

"That's not fair we didn't get any wine!" Roy protested and looked toward Layla to share in his outrage.

"We didn't get any either" Flora said calmly for her and Helia.

Riven laughed and looked towards the two paladins "How bout you guys? Get any wine for your romantic evening together"

"Har! Har! Fuck you guys." Nex sneered and then walked off.

Sighing Thoren looked toward Tecna. "Sharing a room with Nex is one thing but really, do you think you could do something about the one bed situation?"

Tecna giggled and covered her mouth "I really am sorry Thoren. With the party and everything I think it would be rude to ask tonight. First thing tomorrow I promise ill have them put in a spare bed"

"Its fine. Ill just sleep on the sofa in our room for tonight" he said dejectedly

"If you get cold I'm sure Nex wouldn't mind someone to cuddle with" Roy said and made kissy faces at Thoren

"Really now?" Thoren raised an eyebrow and smirked at Roy "hmmm… was that you speaking from experience?"

Roy sputtered and protested while the rest of the group laughed except for Sky who just glared at Thoren. Roy was saved from further degradation though, when trumpeters announced the arrival of Lord Lucien and His Royal Highness Prince Elias Winston Clarke.

Standing at the top of the winding stair case Prince Elias stood tall and proud with his hands behind his back. His straight-leg trousers were a dark purple color, matching the high necked jacket with bright green epaulettes. His military medals gleamed all over the front of his chest. Lucien next to him looked plain in the same party finery all the other men were wearing. Navy blue trousers with matching high necked jackets with no embellishment save for the neon blue pipping. His hair was a curling mass of brown curls that made him look like a cherub despite his height. He must have been a whole head taller then Prince Elias who was already plenty tall.

After a pause the Prince said in a booming dramatic voice "Welcome everyone! Tonight we celebrate the Company of Light who has come to help rid our city of a terrible criminal. Rest assured no casualties have occurred on Zenith soil yet, he is simply a fugitive hiding like the trash he is! Thank you Company of Light for your assistance and we welcome you to Zenith" and then the Prince nodded his head in admiration and continued down the stairs heading straight towards the Winx and Specalists, ignoring officials eager to speak to the young prince. Lucien was not so lucky and got swept away by the see of officals.

Once the Prince reached the group he welcomed them again and walked right up to Tecna, gripping her hand and pulling it up to his mouth for a kiss. "Dear Tecna, its been so long. You've grown into quiet the woman I must say."

Tecna laughed and pulled her hand away "Oh please Lial don't be so stuffy with me! But thank you! You've grown into a dashing young man yourself. You must be fighting the women off daily"

Prince Elias smiled slightly and bowed his head in gratitude "Alas you must be the only one who thinks so highly of my appearance."

"Hardly! Im sure you'll find a wife soon!"

"There is only one bride that I covet but alas I hear she has been spoken for already. I'm doomed now to forever remain a spinster Prince."

Tecna simply laughed and Timmy cleared his throat obnoxiously.

Taking the hint, the Prince said "That aside please do introduce me to your friends. I have been dying to meet this 'Company of Light' who now protects the realms"

"Of course! Where are my manners? Lial, this is Sky the Prince of Araklyon, Bloom the Princess of Sparks, Brandon, Roy, Princess Layla of Andros, Flora, Helia, Thoren, Riven, Musa, and my boyfriend Timmy."

"Pleasure to meet you all, especially you Jimmy, I've heard so much about you from Duke Electronio. Tell me, is it true Tecna beats you at _every_ video game" Prince Elias sais as he reached to firmly shake Timmy's hand.

Timmy glared but returned the handshake. "Its Timmy, and don't worry I've heard a lot about you too."

The Prince and Timmy didn't release their grips and continued to glare at eat other for some time. Tecna crossed her arms and glared at Timmy willing him to stop or face her wrath later.

"As fun as this glaring contest is I got a girlfriend to take care of." Brandon said hesitantly and was about to turn and leave when the Prince asked with concern "Girlfriend? Another company of light member? Is she alright?"

"Yeah my Girlfriend Stella is the Princess of Solaria and the 6th Winx girl. She had some of your wine earlier and she got extremely drunk so I tucked her into bed. That's some strong alcohol you got here your Highness, normally my girl can hold her alcohol."

"Oh yes, I was meaning to ask you about that Lial. Why did such a strong wine get sent to them and only them." Tecna asked innocently.

"I am terribly sorry for any ailment that my gesture caused, I ordered glasses of wine to be sent to _all_ of your rooms along with notes of greeting. Ill have to talk to the staff about what happened to the rest of the wine and to have them check the rest of the bottles for quality. The glasses you recieved might have come from and old bottle. Do let me know if you need me to call a doctor for the Princess of Solaria." Prince Elias apologized.

Brandon waved a dismissive hand "I'm sure Stella will be fine tomorrow morning, have one hell of a hangover but fine. Now if you'll excuse me ima make sure she hasn't thrown up in our bed. Goodnight your Highness. Goodnight guys." And Brandon bowed toward the Prince and walked away, his friends yelling goodnight after him.

"Well beside the Stella character, there should be one more company member right?" Prince Elias asked.

Thoren replied "Yeah, there's one more paladin in our group besides me, his name is Nex and he stormed off somewhere. Sorry for his rudeness your highness, he is a bit of a hothead."

"Paladin eh?" the Prince echoed with a raised eyebrow, "I thought paladins had wings?"

"That's only Paladins who are descendants of royalty your highness. My family was simply knighted on my mother's side long long ago."

"And this Nex fellow? What is his lineage?"

Thoren shrugged "he's been my neighbor and friend for 15 years. He's had my back and that's all I need to know. Ask him when you meet him."

"And do you all have powers over nature?"

"Only the royal family have magical powers over nature. The rest of us paladins simply wield weapons enchanted with nature magic"

"and what pray tell is your weapon?" The Prince pried.

Thoren was hesitant to answer and stared at the Prince warily. This felt eerily like an interrogation to Thoren.

Saving him from answering the Prince again bowed his head "I didn't mean to pry young paladin, my apologies. I was simply curious id never met paladins before, only read about them." After Thoren nodded his acceptance of the apology the Prince announced "Thank you, and if you'll excuse me, its about time I make my rounds and speak to these insufferable socialites. And Tecna, I do request the honor of dancing at least once with you tonight. Don't scurry off before I get the chance." And before Tecna could decline he was weaving his wave through the crowd, making his way toward lord Lucien.

It was quiet in the group until Flora said "Well.. he seemed nice."

"a little too nice if you ask me" Roy said and rubbed his chin in exaggerated thought "I've never met a prince who bowed his head so much… well aside from sky but he just does it for a dramatic hair flip so not the same."

"I do not!" Sky protested at the same time Tecna growled "What the hell is wrong with you?!" at Timmy. The entire group turned to watch as Timmy turned red with anger and tried to defend himself "He was way too friendly with you!"

"Well of _Course_ he was, he's my friend for goddess sake!" Tecna fired back.

"That's not what I mean and you know it Tecna!"

"Your ridiculous Timmy and your beginning to sound just as pigheaded as Riven!"

"Hey!" Riven exclaimed and was gonna complain when both Tecna and Timmy turned to him and the same time and said "Shut up Riven!"

Riven just put up his hands and surrendered when Musa poked him in the ribs.

"I am done with this ball already and it hasn't even been an hour! Goodnight Timmy, come talk to me when your done being an ingrate." And then Tecna stormed off with Timmy following after her.

"…. Well… ima go dance… Roy? Wanna join?" Layla asked as she grabbed his hand.

"You bet your sweet ass I do!" and he twirled her away as she laughed gleefully.

"Those two, I swear!" Bloom chuckled and led Sky onto the dance floor.

Not ready to end the festivities either, Helia made a grand bow to a blushing Flora, "Would you care to Dance my flower?"

Giggling she took his hand in acceptance and they joined the sea of dancing couples.

"Whelp before this gets awkward ima find some whiskey" Thoren declared and walked off.

That left just Musa and Riven standing at the bottom of the staircase. Riven looked over to Musa and shrugged. "Wanna Dance?"

After looking like she was pondering the question for a while Musa turned to smile wickedly to Riven. "I rather go back to our room and do a different kind of dance."

Riven laughed and pulled Musa to him roughly, "Baby in that dress I don't think were gonna make it back to our room. Ill probably take you right in the next hallway instead."

Whispering into his ear she said "Why don't we do both? Don't think you can last?" and then she laughed "also I knew you liked this dress!"

"I do like that dress. But I'm going to like it even more when its bunched around your thighs while you beg me for more."

Crying out in laughter, Musa was whisked away down a secluded hallway.

Across the way Prince Elias was still smiling wickedly at the direction Tecna and Timmy had run off to.


	6. Chapter 5

**_i think this is the fastest i've ever updated ahahaha i was off work for 3 days so i've had so much time to write its amazing! Thanks for sticking with me guys and i hope you enjoy the story. I wanna let you guys know that i've decided to continue with a MusaxRiven POV. they'll be popping up again as well as MAAAAybe FloraxHelia if it helps with story flow. Also i wanna apologize for any tecnaxTimmy readers. they'll get their lemonade next chapter for sure but after that im not sure :/ they just dont seem to be a very sensual couple and i dont wanna force it on em ya know... well thats it! Enjoy guys i don't know when ill get another chapter up._**

* * *

Walking back towards his room Brandon unbuttoned the jacket he was wearing and scratched at his chin. "Damn things so fucking itchy" he mumbled.

The hallway he was walking down would have been dark if it wasnt for the glowing plants coming out of every seem. A bioluminescent aqua color lit the path but it was still eerily quiet and each of his footsteps echoed loudly in his ears. He was alone in the hallway and he would be lying if he didn't acknowledge how unsettling it felt. He couldn't wait to get back to Stella especially since he didn't recall seeing any of these plants in their room so it was probably pitch black by now. Sighing he picked up his pace and was almost to Stella when he heard her scream.

"STELLA!" taking off at a sprint he reached the door in no time and slammed it open. Stella was up in the bed with a little ball of light in her hand and she looked like shed seen a ghost. She was staring at a group of computer monitors that were situated right beside their dresser.

"Stella?" Brandon asked quietly but she still jumped like shed been electrocuted and screamed.

"Shhhh Stell its just me. What's happened?"

She just stared at him with big brown eyes and he saw she was shaking again, though he didn't know if it was from the cold or from fear. Coming across the room and sitting on the bed he wrapped a blanket around her and grabbed onto her hands, causing her to relinquish the little ball of light she had made. It bounced onto the bed a couple times and then sputtered out.

He pulled her to his chest and clutched her tightly once they were surrounded by darkness. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed back and buried her face into his chest. "where were you?" she mumbled softly.

"I was at the ball. I'm sorry I tried plugging in your night light before I left but there's no outlets… did the darkness freak you out?"

"No. I mean yes you know I hate the dark but that wasn't it. I had a nightmare… well I hope it was a nightmare at least."

Placing his hand on the back of her head, he held her to him and leaned his head onto hers, "wanna talk about it?"

Stella pulled back and looked into Brandon's eyes. "It was King Mikahl… I dreamed he was here and he was leaning over me… whispering something about his soldiers and when he- when he reached for me I just screamed and he ran into the computers over there and vanished like… like he was sucked in… next thing I knew you were calling my name."

"so you woke up after he was sucked into the computer?" Brandon asked

"No.. I woke up to him leaning over me and I've been awake since. That's what I mean Brandon It didn't feel like a dream… I could smell him and feel the cold in the air but that's impossible isn't it? King Mikahl cant be in the castle; I must have been dreaming"

"you never know Stell…"

Stella looked incredulous "I know it's impossible for someone to travel through a computer Brandon."

"maybe, maybe not. Well have to talk to Tecna and Timmy about it tomorrow. Maybe this castle is like super high tech or something."

"That's hardly a comforting thought, how am I supposed to sleep tonight with no light and a possibility that a psycho murderer will come out of the computers to try and kill us?" She said and crossed her arms "and I still have a freaking headache too."

Brandon laughed, "Just a headache? Babe you were really drunk, I'm surprised you didn't throw up all over the place."

"Oh please I wasn't drunk, I had one glass of wine for goddess sake… I just didn't feel well" Stella protested and blushed

Getting up to go change into pajamas Brandon just said "whatever you say Stella. You might wanna get into pajamas before getting too comfortable again"

He went and pulled a pair of pajama bottoms he had brought with him and then pulled out Stella's favorite pink tank and short set. He turned to throw it towards the bed but she had already reached and plucked them out of his hands. "Thanks babe" and immediately started undressing right next to him. He just chuckled and started changing himself.

"So how was the ball?" Stella asked while they dressed, "did I miss anything good?"

"It was alright. I only stayed long enough to meet the Prince and then I came back here."

"Oh yeah? How was he? Did he seem like a creep? Because I'm definitely picturing a creep."

Brandon thought about it for a second and then said "nah he seemed normal enough. Didn't get any psycho vibes from him. It was clear Timmy didn't like the guy though" he laughed to himself and then continued "You'll meet him tomorrow I'm sure"

"how exciting" Stella yawned sarcastically and once they were changed they crawled into bed together.

"Goodnight Snookums"

"Goodnight Stella" He replied and gave her a kiss on the head before rolling over facing the door.

He felt Stella toss and turn a couple of times behind him before she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his bare back. smiling to himself he turned around to face her and wrapped his arms all the way around her. "what's wrong babe? Still thinking about that nightmare?"

"no… its too dark.." she whispered

"I know but it'll be fine. I'm right here next to you and I wont let the boogie man get you. Your safe with me. We can talk to Tecna tomorrow about getting a little light in here."

"okay but don't tell her why"

"Stell your being ridiculous. Our friends aren't gonna care if your afraid of the dark. You don't have to hide it, were all afraid of something."

"but its such a silly fear…"

"no fear is silly Stella. Just try to get some sleep alright. We got a big day ahead of us."

"ill try… I love you Brandon."

"I Love you too babe" and very shortly Brandon was snoring softly, sound asleep. Stella however remained awake most of the night, staring daggers at the computers across the room.

* * *

"Riven! Ahahaha where are we going?" Musa laughed as Riven pulled her down a long hallway. It wasn't until he rounded the corner that Riven pressed Musa into the wall roughly, his hip pressing into her stomach and his leg going between her knees.

"Riven are we seriously doing this here?" she asked breathlessly as he reached behind her to unzip the top part of her dress so he could expose her neck.

"What's the matter Musa" Riven teased "this was your idea. No taking it back now"

Leaning down Riven began to kiss Musa's now exposed neck and his hands gripped the sides of her waist. His kisses were hot and hard and Musa quickly lost any care she had about being seen in such a way. Grabbing her chin forcefully, he crushed his mouth onto hers and started to rub his hips against her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her fingers into the back of his hair, gripping tight.

Riven slid his hands down and then began tugging up the many layers of Musa's skirt. Once her legs were free enough she wrapped one around his waist. Following up her bare leg he tucked his hand under her skirt to cup her bare ass. "No underwear? you little Siren" Riven said wickedly "you wanted this to happen didn't you"

"Well the hallway part is a surprise but hell yes I did. Riven if I had my way you'd be inside me every day." Her hand in his hair tightened as she arched into him, rubbing her breasts against him. "I love you Riven. I love you so fucking much. I won't ever get enough of you."

A soft rumbling sound came from the back of his throat almost like a growl. The sound made Musa go all soft in the middle and she moaned in response. "Your mine Musa. I'm never letting you go. Ima fuck you so hard every damn day. I love you and if you want me you got me. Ima make you cum and scream my name so many times that you wont know anything else but the feel of me inside you. Is that what you want Baby?"

Reaching down between them Musa unbuttoned Riven's pants and freed his erection "Riven. I want you." He recaptured her mouth and pressed her even farther into the wall. Grabbing onto her knee he slid her up the wall until she could get her other leg up and wrap them both around his waist. Letting go of her legs he placed his hand on either side of her head and thrust up into her warm and open center.

Her body handn't been completely ready for him though and she winced a little bit. Riven felt bad about it as he felt her clench tightly around him and let out a little gasp but it was too late now, he had to keep on. It was painful the first couple of thrusts but soon Musa's body was enjoying his hard and deep thrusts. He didn't move fast or rhythmically but instead took a pause between every thrust and watched with a wicked grin as his muse bounced beneath him. Soon Musa was wet and loose against him and he picked up his pace. He grabbed onto her ass with one hand and placed his forehead against the wall over her shoulder.

She was hugging him tightly, her hand still wrapped into his hair when she bent down to kiss his neck. She sucked and licked the same spot till she knew it would leave a mark. She felt very possessive of him at the moment and wanted to mark him as hers.

Riven knew what she was doing to his neck but he didn't care. Her tongue felt so good against his throat it was all he could do to focus on keeping up his thrusts. Later he'd make sure he felt that tongue against a different part of him but for now he let her continue as he pumped harder into her.

He heard her soft whimpers and knew she was trying to be quiet in case anyone heard but that just made him want to hear her more. "Don't hold back baby" he said before slamming into her so hard she moaned out loud "uhh! Riven" She turned red from embarrassment and he made her cry out again. He himself was groaning from pleasure and the exertion was making both their breathing labored and loud.

Riven was definitely making good on his promise to make her scream his name. She lifted her head up to lean it against the wall and that's when she noticed they had an audience. A tall shadowed figure was standing at the end of the hall. It was wearing what appeared to be an ankle length dress and a hood.

Grabbing on to his shoulders she tried to shake Riven "Riven… Riven there's someone at the end of the hall."

Riven stopped his thrusts but didn't move away from Musa; he didn't want any part of her exposed to the intruder. He looked over down the hallway at the dark silhouette and growled "Fuck off Creep! Don't just stand there."

The tall figure made no indication that it heard him and for a few heartbeats just stood there until a deep male voice said "You two are definitely entertaining, and my she looks stunning spread against the wall like that"

"What the hell did you say?!" Riven was livid now and was gonna go punch the guys lights out but Musa held onto him. She buried her face into Riven's neck and said "Don't move.. please." He was going to listen to her but then the creep said, "No, please, do move so I can truly admire the view."

"Fucking asshole!" Riven pulled out of Musa and took off down the hall towards the figure. Musa fell to the ground and watched as the man turned and disappeared down the opposite hallway, the shape she had assumed was a dress flew out behind him like a cape or a... a coat. A long coat. Riven turned the same corner but then stopped short his hands in fists, visibly shaking "Where the hell did he go?!"

There were no doors along the blue lit hallway, just tons of computers lining the wall. The hallway was so long there's no way he could have run that fast. Riven was tempted to go down the hall anyways and try to track the creep down but then he looked back and saw Musa in a heap of skirts on the floor, clutching the front of her dress to her, staring at him with wide eyes. Sighing he tucked himself back in and buttoned his pants.

He made his way back towards Musa and helped her up. Her legs were still shaking from pleasure and from shock so he held her up against him while she stared down where the creep had been standing watching them.

"Im sorry Musa I didn't mean to drop you like that. Are you alright?"

She didn't answer the question but instead asked one of her own "Riven did his voice sound familiar to you?"

A furrow appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned angrily "No. Do you know who that was Musa? Tell me so I can go break his fucking legs."

She shook her head "I don't know who it was it just… it sounded really familiar." Her heart was still pounding with adrenaline and she tried to calm herself. "Lets just go back to our room, okay?"

"Alright, but if you remember you tell me who that was." Riven said as he zipped Musa's dress back up.

"I will Riven.. though maybe I'm just imagining his voice was familiar."

"Never doubt your instinct Musa." Riven chastised as he guided them back towards their room "and especially never doubt your ears."


	7. Chapter 6

**_Im back at university! But school doesnt start for another week so i have plenty of down time to write! :) I'm hoping to get two chapters up today but i make no promises. Flora and Helia POV next chapter though!_**

* * *

"Tecna please! Wait up!" Timmy said as he ran after a pissed off Tecna.

She kept on walking fast like she hadn't heard him.

"Tec Im sorry!"

Tecna turned around so fast that Timmy flinched and stopped abruptly as she screamed in a heavy accent. "Your sorry?! You both acted like a couple of children in there fighting over their favorite toy! How do you think that made me feel Timmy!?" Sighing, some of her anger had been alleviated, and then she continued on more calmly "I don't know what I expected from Lial, its been so long since I have seen him, but I definitely expected better from you." And then she turned and kept walking, but slower this time.

Timmy jogged up till he was walking right beside her "I didn't think about that Tecna.. im really sorry its just… I know that hes in love with you and hes a prince and… I don't know I just got really insecure… I know that's no excuse and I truly am sorry."

"Look, Timmy, I don't know if Lial likes me or not and I honestly don't care. I am with _you_. Not him." Blushing, she stumbled to get the next words out "I truly am in love with you Timmy I would never leave you or cheat on you and it hurts that you would doubt that… Lial is no threat to you."

Timmy also turned a shade of crimson at her words but still he managed to say "I never doubted _you_ Tecna I just… I don't trust him. I know he is your friend but this is the first time I'm meeting him. I don't know him like you do. All I know is that he may or may not have killed his own father, he may be conspiring against his brother, and that he wants you Tec. I fear he may go to any length to get you and I'm honestly afraid for all of our safety from him."

She wanted to roll her eyes at this mistrust in Lial but she had to concede there was some logic in what he was saying. "I can see your point of view, I honestly can, I just don't agree with it. He has been my friend for many years and I will treat him as such and I hope you can understand that just as I will try and understand your mistrust of him and accept it."

Shrugging Timmy reached for the handle on the door of their bedroom. "Fair enough… Just promise to be careful around him and don't go anywhere alone with him; please."

She didn't want to agree to such a controlling promise but she really did understand his concern and plus she could use this to her advantage. "Fine as long as you promise to be nice to him when he is with us."

"Deal" Timmy agreed and then opened the door to their room and held it open for Tecna to enter first. He followed her into the room quietly and the door shut behind him with a click. Timmy sat down on the end of the bed to untie his boots and then slip them off. Once his feet were bare he turned toward Tecna who was standing with her back towards him in front of a dresser, removing her jewelry. He watched her breath in deeply and exhale with a sigh before reaching behind her neck to unclasp her necklace. Timmy quietly got off the bed and walked up behind her and removed the necklace for her. After reaching around her to set it on the dresser he wrapped his arms around her. "I really am sorry Tecna. I didn't mean to add to your stress."

His kissed her cheek and was about to let go when she grabbed on to his arm and leaned her head back against him "I know Timmy. You didn't add to my stress its just… what if your right about Lial? What would that mean about our mission? Is King Mikahl even here or was this all a trap? And Sending Eli, Elain, and my father out earlier… could they be in danger?"

Timmy's arms tightened around her and he buried his face into her neck. "We cant possibly find the answers to those questions right now Tecna. We just have to do what we can with the information we have, try and find that vagrant king mikahl, and just be on our toes."

Tilting her head to side she rested it against his head and whispered "I know" and sighed as she released his arm. When his arms around her loosened in turn and he lifted his head, she turned in his arms and then pressed herself to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tucked her head under his chin. Closing their eyes, they were content to just stay like that for a while. His arms tightened around her hips and one hand pressed against her back. The hand that she pressed against the back of his head was petting his messy fiery locks in a calming rhythm. "Timmy I… I love you." She stammered out.

"I love you too Tecna" He whispered and rubbed his cheek against her hair. She moved her head back to look at him and all he could see in that moment was her eyes shinning with love for him. The room was quiet, like all else had been sucked out of the room except for them and their emotions swirling around them. He moved one hand from her back and cupped her cheek. Closing her eyes she leaned into his hand and her mouth parted slightly. Looking at her like this, in his arms, he recalled the first time they had been intimate. How embarrassed they both were, how much they had fumbled around, and how he just kept wondering when had he gotten lucky enough to have something so wonderful in his life. Here they were years later, and he still couldn't believe that she was his.

Her painted lips matched her pink hair and he rubbed at her bottom lip with his thumb, smearing it. Very slowly he brought his lips down to hers and stopped just before they touched. Breathing in softly he brushed his lips, feather-light, against her other cheek, up towards the corner of her eye where he stopped and drew back again to look at her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him with half lidded eyes and a shy smile before she closed her eyes again and began kissing his neck. Her lipstick leaving stains all the way up his neck but Timmy didn't mind, he could just wash it off later.

She continued to kiss his neck until she felt him shiver with pleasure. She gave one long final lick all the way from the base of his throat to the tip of his chin. Slowly he lowered his head back down to look at her again and he moved both hands to lean against the dresser, pushing her back up against it. She licked her lips and rubbed the rest of her lipstick off on the back of her hand before looking up at him again.

It was a few moments of staring before Timmy broke the sultry silence in a hushed tone "Tecna I want to make love to you" and he laid his head on her shoulder. Waiting for her response he didn't move, just breathed her in. She didn't respond to him with words but she slipped her hands under his shirt and began sliding them over his bare skin.

They've never been talkers during sex, preferring to just go for it and feel each other rather then to talk dirty things about what they wanted to do to each other. Maybe it had something to do with them both being shy but it never seemed to put a damper on their sex life. If anything it increased their sex drive because whenever they were alone it was filled with loaded silence and long loving glances that set them each aflame.

He didn't move until she had every button of his suit jacket open and her hands were on his chest spreading his jacket open wider as they traveled to curl around his shoulders then his neck. She lifted his head up and she pulled his face down to her lips to kiss him. There were two light pecks and then with a sigh she parted her lips on contact, opening him up to receive her tongue. Her tongue danced languidly with his own and her nails trailed down his chest as he pressed his body into hers. He kept his hands braced on the dresser as he allowed her hands to explore him. The went as far down his front as they could go and then the were traveling around his waist to dip into the back of his pants. She had each of his asscheeks in her hands and she squeezed tightly while her teeth pulled softly on his bottom lip.

His lip pulled free from her teeth and he opened his eyes slowly as she removed her hands from his ass and pushed his hips back far enough that she could reach the fly of his pants. They continued to make eye contact as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. His breathing was labored and each of their faces were tomato red but neither of them was stopping. She slid her hands around and then pushed his pants down past his ass, freeing his erection. He continued to watch her with labored breaths as she gently stroked his shaft with her pointer finger.

He twitched under her touch when she grabbed onto him completely. He felt her wrap each of her fingers around him, slide them up and down his length a couple of times and then she released him. His body was not being patient with the foreplay tonight and he groaned out loud in frustration when she pushed him away.

It wasn't in rejection though, feeling a momentary rush of confidence Tecna had pushed Timmy away from the dresser lightly and kept pushing him backwards till he was seated on the edge of the bed. He thought she was gonna straddle him so he tried to scoot backwards on the bed but she stopped him by placing her hands on his knees and kneeling down between his legs. She pulled his pants the rest of the way off so all that he was wearing was the open suit jacket while she remained fully clothed. Trailing her hands up his thighs she played with him some more with her hands. Rubbing his testicals in one hand while she used the other to jerk him off. He was propped up on his elbows and he watched as Tecna released his balls to trail her hand up his stomach as far as she could reach while her other hand stayed around him to guide the tip of him into her mouth.

The feel of her lips around him felt like velvet and he moaned loudly. He felt her smile around him as she took him all the way into her mouth and then pulled back to lick around his tip. She did this repeatedly in an increasing motion that had him grunting and gritting his teeth. She now had both hands splayed across his thighs and was sucking him off so deep that she was making slurping sounds and it was, Timmy thought, the hottest thing he's ever heard. She continued on for a minuet or two and it took all he had not to spill into her mouth and then mercifully she gave him a few taunting licks before she pulled back and covered her mouth, trying to inconspicuously wipe away some drool. She stayed on her knees but looked up at Timmy shyly and blushed behind her hand, her eyes hesitant.

Sitting up was hard with his erection still at full height but he leaned down and pulled Tecna onto the bed next to him. They were facing each other perpendicular to the bed and he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "That felt amazing Tecna" he said still in a hushed voice.

She averted her eyes and said quietly "are you sure because you didn't… you know"

Pulling her to him, he began unzipping the back of her dress while he said into her ear "Its because I want to make love to you completely tonight. It took all my strength to hold myself together with that tongue of yours licking me". It amazed him that after so many years of sleeping together she was still so unsure of the effect she had on him. She was still very shy during sex and her questioning if he found her "enjoyable" was not uncommon.

With her dress completely unzipped he slipped his hands underneath and stroked her bare back. She kissed her way up Timmy's neck again until their lips were touching. Tecna wrapped her free arm around his waist, the other was trapped between them, and arched her body into his while he kissed her.

Kissing Timmy never failed to make her head spin. She wasn't a very sensual person, preferring logic and certainty, but being with Timmy like this overwhelmed her and all she wanted to do was get as close to him as possible but it never seemed close enough. Even though she knew that it was her body reacting chemically and wanting to procreate she also knew that this was love. She loved Timmy. In the bedroom he never made her feel inadequate and he always put up with her, probably misplaced, insecurities. And outside the bedroom, he was her best friend, her shoulder to cry on, her protector, her fellow video game junky, he never gave up on her. Timmy was everything she wanted in life and she wished Timmy understood just how far her love for him went. Lial would never take her away from Timmy, her heart would always belong to him.

Somehow while she was lost in thought Timmy had rolled her onto her back and had removed the dress from her body, the volumous skirts puddled on the floor at their feet. He pulled back only long to remove his suit jacket and glasses so the only article of clothing left between them were her pink panties, and then he was kissing down her bare chest. The wet kisses trailed between her breasts and then he veered toward the left, kissing the swell of her breast and then his tongue was liking around her areola just before capturing her nipple between his teeth. He kept squeezing and sucking and she began to squirm underneath him as she tried to hold in her embarrassing moans. One small whimper escaped her mouth when he bit down just right and he stopped what he was doing to look up at her. A challenge gleamed in his eyes before he continued kissing her breasts but this time he reached a free hand down into her panties at the same time.

One of her hands rested on his shoulder while the other was gripping his hair tightly. A finger had found its way past her trimmed pink curls and was exploring between her folds. Up and down he stroked her swollen clit and her hands in his hair were trying to pull his face up to hers. "Timmy.." she begged when he wouldn't listen to her relentless tugging.

He knew what she wanted but he was too lost in her body to obey. Instead of kissing her lips like she wanted he lunged for her neck and caught the soft spot under her cheek between his teeth. He bit down hard enough to bruise and he heard her gasp out in pain and surprise. He let go with his teeth and licked the spot with his tongue a couple times before kissing it in apology.

With her head tilted back like this he had complete access to her neck and he kissed her all over it. At this point his entire torso was on top of hers and, balanced on his hip, he had one of his legs between hers spreading her open further. His finger slipped deeper inside of her while he continued to suck hard on her neck.

Deep inside of her she could feel his finger swirling around in slow but firm movements. The palm of his hand had remained pressed against her clit and she was moving her hips to rub against his hand in time with his fingers. Her rhythm got thrown off when he inserted another finger into her and she felt herself stretch to accommodate. Instead of swirling them this time he moved his fingers in and out of her in a steadily increasing pace, his palm hitting her clit every now and then. She let out a breathless moan and Timmy captured it with his mouth. He kissed her deep and explored her mouth with his tongue as his fingers increased their pace. Arching into him and whimpering against his lips as she squirted out against his hand and she continued to leak out of her folds even as he removed his fingers from inside of her.

She was still shaking and in the thrall of her release as Timmy removed her soaking wet panties and tossed them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. He gave her a couple lazy kisses before asking Tecna where she had packed the condoms. After telling him where, he crawled off the bed and walked naked across the room to grab a condom from the front pocket of her suitcase.

When he turned around he saw that Tecna had crawled back onto the bed and was lounging against the pillows, her knees drawn together. He returned to the bed and got in next to her, the condom in his hand. She watched as he opened the package and began to roll the condom onto himself before she reached over to help.

Once it was all the way on she kissed his cheek before he rolled on top of her; his knee forcing itself between her legs. He kissed her lips softly a few more times, trying to ease her insecurities and then he felt her open her legs voluntarily. Still wet, Timmy slid himself easily into her. She was so warm and he was so turned on from earlier he knew he wasn't going to last long inside of her. While he pumped into her he grabbed one of her legs and rested it over his shoulder, her other leg remaining around he waist, and he felt himself sink deeper into her. They both moaned at the same time and their breath and sweat mixed together as Timmy gradually increased his pace, never once removing his mouth from hers, until eventually finding his release. He brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead as he pulled himself slowly out of her. He leaned down and removed the condom, tossing it on the floor, before rolling over with her still in his arms. They ended up back on their sides, naked, and staring at each other dreamily.

Her arms were around her chest covering herself, until Timmy pulled the blanket over them and she relaxed. After a few times Timmy got used to the nakedness after sex, and cuddling with her skin to skin felt amazing but he knew Tecna still preferred to be covered. It wasn't that she minded being naked with him under the covers but she just didn't like being exposed like that to the outside air.

Once Timmy had thrown the blanket over them she snuggled into his side and laid her head onto his chest while her free arm wrapped around the front of him. His arm was under her head and wrapped around her shoulders while the other lied lazily on her arm. Timmy had definitely gained some muscle since their first year in school but he was still lean and Tecna was glad for it. She would love Timmy no matter what he looked like but shed be lying if she didn't admit muscles like Riven and Brandon's were a big turn off. Timmy was still just as strong and she felt very safe as she fell asleep in his arms.

Very shortly he heard Tecna's breathing even out as she fell asleep but he remained awake thinking about the Prince. He didn't trust him. He didn't know for sure if he did anything to his family but his interest in Tecna was enough to put him on Timmy's shit list. God he was beginning to sound like riven and he groaned inwardly. He didn't want to make her mad but it was going to be really hard for him to be cordial with Prince Elias.

Looking down at Tecna's peaceful sleeping face he promised himself he would try and play nice but Tecna was his to protect and he wouldn't let her down.

* * *

Sitting in the Antechamber watching the video feed Elias was definitely tempted to break something. He broke away from the party hoping to watch them fight and instead this is what he sees?!

How dare that low life touch her like that! Tecna was his! Roaring in outrage he threw a chair across the room and then turned back to the screen panting.

The feed on the screen showed them cuddled together fast asleep but Elias rewound the footage and paused it. On his screen now was just Tecna, sprawled naked on the bed. He studied the image for a long time, memorizing every dip and curve of her body, planning how he would ravish her when she was finally his. He groaned at the effect it was having on his groin and then he began touching himself as he studied the screen. He imagined his hand was the warm folds he saw before him, her legs spread wide to accommodate his impressive length. In his mind she was begging him for more and proclaiming her love for him over and over again.

Eventually he had spilled into his hand and was somewhat satiated. He cleaned himself off and then removed the flash drive from the computer and stashed it in his pocket. This Flash drive was special and allowed him to see into every room of the castle; including the company of lights rooms, the royal bed chamber, and the secret tunnels.

Speaking of secret tunnels, he would have to have a talk with his royal guest. It seems he was exposing himself unnecessarily through those tunnels and risking their operation. All that idiot had to do was sit tight and wait another couple of days and then their plan would be in motion!

The drug one of the witches in disguise had given the blond as a test worked perfectly. Once he did have Tecna in his grasp she would no doubt be begging him to fuck her. When those witches had first approached him with the idea of harboring this fugitive he didn't see the appeal but it brilliantly led Tecna right into his home. King Mikahl would get the blond one's powers, if those witches spell worked properly that is, _he_ would finally have Tecna in his bed, and those witches would finally get the revenge they wanted on the others. He didn't know what the witches intended for the others but he didn't give a rats ass either.

He was so smug and enthralled in his planning, he didn't notice Lucien watching silently from one of the many doors leading out of the antechamber as he turned and made his way back towards the party.


	8. Chapter 7

The morning air was chilly on Zenith. The harsh breeze tangled through Helia's long blue hair as he stood out on the balcony to his room. He wanted to admire the view of the planet but it would have to wait until he was better attired; at the moment he had only thrown on a pair of thin exercise shorts.

Turning back into the room he headed back towards the bed he and Flora were sharing. Barely covered, Flora was laying naked on her stomach, snoring softly. Her face was off the pillow but turned towards him so he could see her full mouth parted slightly and her thick eyelashes swept down over her cheeks. She looked like a beautiful tanned cherub and just seeing her made Helia want to write romantic poetry but he knew he would never do her justice.

Since he had opened the balcony door, cold air had swept its way into the room and he saw her shiver momentarily as gooseflesh blossomed across her body. Helia sat down next to her and tried to cover her with the sheet but it was helplessly tangled in her legs. It was still really early and he didn't want to wake her but he didn't want her to be cold either.

Staring at her trying to decide what to do, he brushed her tangled hair out of her face and smoothed it off her back; it fell in long beautiful brown waves across the bed. Looking down he caught sight of one of the scars on the back of her shoulder. He brushed his fingers across it before kissing it and then doing the same to the long gash on her lower back just to the left of her spine. These were just two of the many scars that now marred her body. While Musa and Flora both had pretty much the same scars they dealt with them drastically different. Musa never tried to hide her scars and showed them off to anyone who was brave enough to ask about them. Flora however was extremely self conscious about her scars. She couldn't do much to hide the ones on her hands but she never wore middrifs or tank tops anymore and if ever someone mentioned what they had went through she would get quiet and look away.

After she had woken up after those long months, it had taken her a while before she had been able to be intimate with him again. He understood because he assumed it had something to do with the pain of losing their child but when she had requested that first night that he turn the lights off he knew it was for a different reason. He refused to turn the lights off and he kissed each and everyone of her scars while she cried that night. He hated seeing his flower in pain but he didn't know how to make her understand she was still beautiful and shouldn't be ashamed of her scars.

Gradually she had gotten comfortable enough and she no longer tried to hide herself from him. This was the first time she had allowed herself to sleep naked in his arms till morning since she recovered. He couldn't help himself as he leaned over her and kissed all the way up her spine, his long unrestrained hair falling like a curtain on either side of his face and brushing against her back. She shifted onto her side and curled into the fetal position after his kisses had reached behind her neck just where her hair began. Still asleep her lips came together in a pout and she let out a little groan. She was lying on one arm while her other hand dangled off the edge of the bed.

Helia decided she was too cute to move and he would let her continue sleeping like that while he showered and got ready but if she was still asleep by the time he got out, he would have to wake her up. Getting up from the bed he made his way to the dresser they had stuffed their clothes into and pulled out a pair of light brown cotton pants and a green long sleeved peasant top. He didn't think they would be training or fighting anyone today so he figured civilian clothes was a good way to go.

He tried to take as long as possible in the shower but even with the tedious process of washing out his hair he only took about 30 minuets to get ready. He was dressed but still toweling his head dry as he walked back into the room. Sure enough Flora was still sound asleep but she had rolled onto her back at some point. He sat back down on the bed and threw the towel across the room into a high-backed chair. The scar on her stomach was the biggest one on her body completely covering the right side of her belly from bellow her naval to bottom of her breast. She was still absolutely perfect to him.

"Flora… sweetheart. It's time to wake up" he said as he shook her shoulder. She grumbled and tried to roll away from him but Helia held onto her. "No you don't. Wake up Flora, we have less than an hour until were supposed to meet up with our friends." He kissed her on the mouth until he felt her start to kiss him back and then he pulled away slightly. Looking down at her he saw she was finally awake and she reached for him again. As they kissed Helia wrapped his arms under her back and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Good morning Helia." Flora said in her sweet voice and brushed her nose against his in cute little eskimo kisses.

"Good morning my flower" He said and smiled at her lovingly. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck and she tried leaning in for more kisses.

"come now Flora, you need to shower and get ready" She made the puppy dog face at him while she climbed into his lap.

"and what if I just want to stay in bed with you all day?" she countered and combed back his wet hair from his face. His face was now cupped in between her hands and she kissed him again. "Ill skip a shower today, there's more important things id like to do with you right now"

Her voice was like a soft caress against his lips and he was losing the fight to remain cool. He officially lost when she said sweetly "Think you can fuck me in less than 20 minuets?" and licked the tip of his nose.

She laughed out loud with a high squeal as he rolled her over onto the bed "Flora I only need 3 minuets to fuck you" he growled and then started kissing her breast. Slowly he made his way down her body until he reached the v of brown curls between her legs and spread her open before him. He ran his finger through her folds and he felt her jerk. Looking at her core he could see she was still swollen and red from last nights 3 act play, he knew they didn't have time this morning for a proper encore and if they tried shed probably just be in pain.

"Flora my love… I don't want to hurt you."

It wasn't until he had touched her down there that she realized how sore she was. Normally his fingers were smooth and liquidly against her but just now they had felt like abrasive cotton. She was disappointed but she knew if they did anything with her in this state it would just make her worse. "Okay sweetie… we wont do anything this morning but I refuse to go a day without you inside of me." She said and laid her hand lightly above his groin.

Catching her wrist in his hand he brought it to his mouth and kissed down her forearm. "Tonight, My love. I promise" and with that he picked her up off the bed and carried her into the bathroom laughing. Setting her on the edge of the tub he turned the water on for her, kissed her on the top of her head and then left her to her shower.

Going over to his suitcase he pulled out his sketchpad and some charcoal and sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed. At first he was just drawing a random bird from memory but then he looked towards the bathroom door which was still open. He stared at the shower with his mouth open and his heart soared. Some of those glowing blue plants from the hallway were in the bathroom and they danced off the water like beautiful blue sequins. Her entire body was covered in them as she washed herself in the shower.

Flipping the page blindly in his sketchbook he began drawing before he even consciously realized it. The black of the charcoal didn't quite have the same effect as the dazzling blue of reality but it still looked amazing. She looked iridescent and sensual as he drew her with her arms up into her hair like she was washing it. The blue looked darker in the places that they ran over her scars and the one on her stomach, when shaded in his sketch almost made her appear swollen slightly. It didn't make her look fat, he just stared at it like she was swollen with his child. The thought occupied his mind as he continued to draw absentmindedly.

The doctor didn't say it was impossible for them to conceive they just kept telling them that it was "highly unlikely". Helia was going to remain optimistic and trust they would be lucky in the future. Except of course if Flora was in any danger. Even if they were lucky enough to conceive a child, if there were any chance whatsoever Flora wouldn't survive the pregnancy they would abandon the pregnancy… they had already had a long fight about the matter but in the end she had agreed with him. Worst case, when they were older they would just adopt a child. For now they were content with worshiping each other.

"Wow Helia… is that me?" He hadn't noticed but Flora had finished her shower and was leaning over on the bed to peer at his drawing. She was wearing a a lose fitting green and white stripped baby doll top that hung off the shoulders and high-waisted white jeans.

"Yeah I just saw you and you looked absolutely stunning." He said and flipped the sketchbook shut and slid off the bed to set the sketchbook and charcoal on the dresser. "I didn't mean to stare"

"It's fine, I like it when you stare" Flora said as she brushed her wet hair up into a pony tail in the mirror.

He slipped on a pair moccasins and joined her at the mirror. She was now fidgeting with the sleeves of her top and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before she gave up and put on a t-shirt of some sort.

He put his hands on her upper arms and kissed her from the curve of her neck to her shoulder. "You look perfect Flora"

She looked at him dubiously in the mirror and turned towards her suitcase likely to get something to change into. Helia stopped her and spun her to face him but she refused to meet his eyes. "Flora look at me honey" he begged and she looked at him timidly.

"You. Are. Perfect. Flora, please don't try to hide your scars." He emphasized each word and looked at her sadly

"Im not hiding them…" she mumbled and looked away.

"Flora we both know that you are. I want you to be comfortable in your own skin and it pains me to watch this every morning. That outfit is adorable. You are adorable. You don't have to change anything." Her lighter colored bangs framed the side of her round face as she pouted, getting ready to argue. "Flora do you know what this entire group of people have been through? We've fought countless monsters and traveled to wild terrains over the years. We've been beat to hell and we all have scars covering our bodies. You've seen the ones on me up close but all the others have them too. We don't try and hid them, if they show, they show. And you don't have to hide them either. No one is judging you."

"I know no one is judging me Helia it's just… when I see them it makes me feel this crushing sadness and its overwhelming because I don't remember getting most of these… I came so close to leaving you and I wouldn't have even gotten to say goodbye and that scares me Helia. Im not hiding them from other people I'm hiding them from myself."

He wiped a tear from her eyes and tucked her to his chest. "My love… I understand how you feel… I do… I just don't think hiding them will do anyone any good. We all remember what happened. We will all always remember what happened and not seeing your scars wont keep us or our friends from feeling anger about what happened. Or sadness for letting you and Musa down."

"You didn't let us down Helia… it wasn't anybodys fault but king mikahls."

"I know that Flora" He cradled the back of her head in his palm and tilted her back to kiss her sweetly. When he pulled back she was red and he was turned on again "Just try the shirt today. Ill bring a sweater if its too much for you but just try please."

She stayed quiet but then nodded, her hands still gripping onto the front of his shirt. He removed her hands and kissed each one before he let them fall to her side. "Okay put some shoes on and then lets go meet up with our friends, I'm pretty sure were late."

After slipping on a pair of green flats she followed Helia out the door. Once they were in the hallway they discovered that they weren't the only ones running late. Unsurprisingly Musa and Riven were just crawling out of their room which was right next to theirs.

"Well, well, well, look who's running late" Riven jeered.

"Hey your running late too Riven" Helia pointed out

Musa laughed "Yes but were always late… hey cute shirt Flora!"

Flora blushed but didn't make a move to pick up the straps so Helia figure it was a success "Thanks" she mumbled and grabbed onto Helia's hand.

"Alright lets go" Riven said and jerked his head towards the end of the hall "Maybe since were walking in late with you guys Sky and Bloom will keep there faces shut for once"

"No one gives you guys grief anymore, we all just figure you two got distracted and are off somewhere humping like rabbits. A correct assumption too based on your neck" he turned wide eyed towards Musa as they began walking "What on earth did you do to him last night."

"I cant say" she replied coly and threaded her arm through Flora's free one "Unless you want me to give sweet Flo here some ideas."

Riven chuckled "Come back over here you wicked siren" and when she had her arm around his waist and his arm was around her shoulders he mocked whispered "remember all that wall banging last night, they don't need anymore ideas." They both smiled and laughed as Flora and Helia blushed crimson.

"You heard us?!" Flora yelled "Why didn't you knock on the wall or something?"

Waving a hand dismissively Musa said "Please! Were all adults here. We know what happens behind closed doors at night. Though I have to say you guys fuck more than we do."

Helia looked towards the sky "Dear goddess… don't you two go spreading that stuff around. Some of us like to keep our sex lives private."

Riven and Musa grinned wickedly at each other "sure thing man" Riven said as they walked ahead of them but it wasn't very convincing.

Walking behind them after a while Flora tugged on Helia's hand to get him to lean down so she could whisper "… are we still down for tonight?"

Laughing Helia just said "Of course my love, just ignore those two they're probably just jealous. Even with that impressive hickey on Riven's neck I didn't hear much wall banging did you?"

Flora giggled and admitted she didn't just as they reached the meeting room where their friends and the prince were waiting.

"Nice of you to finally join us guys" Sky chastised but otherwise didn't say anything on the matter.

Riven had sat down on a chair across the room and Musa had jumped unceremoniously into his lap even though there was an empty chair to his right. To their left Thoren had his head in his hands and Nex was straight up passed out asleep. Layla and Roy were laughing and _shh-ing_ each other while drawing on his face with, what Helia hoped, _wasn't_ a permanent marker.

"With you guys being late and Nex and Thoren being hung over, this is not the company of light that we wanted to show the prince" Bloom said, not willing to let it drop "LAYLA! ROY! Knock it off!" she yelled loud enough to wake Nex up. The two culprits laughed and made a beeline for their seat before Nex saw them; though Roy tripped and landed straight into Tecna's lap.

"Shit! Sorry Tecna!" and then he rolled out of her lap and continued on to his post next to Layla still laughing.

Helia tried to keep himself from laughing too as someone, probably Roy, had drawn a penis on Nex's forehead. Thoren looked away from him and groaned "Damn Bloom don't yell so loud" as he rubbed his head.

"That's what you get for getting so black out drunk last night!" Bloom said and crossed her arms with a "Hmph"

"Why is Bloom so mad?" Flora whispered to Helia but it was Stella who answered, seated on her left next to Tecna. Brandon and Timmy standing behind them. "Thoren stole her phone and drunk dialed Daphne… apparently she doesn't approve."

The Prince coughed and tried to shush the room. Everyone was either groaning, laughing, yelling, or gossiping. No one heard him and it wasn't until Sky blew his fingers loudly like a whistle that quiet filled the room.

"oooow man"… Nex complained angrily.

Ignoring him Sky gained control of the meeting. "Today were just going to talk with the Prince about how the antechamber works, well exchange information with him and then were gonna spend the rest of the day watching feeds of the planet. Pull yourselves together and try to behave. This is an official mission."

They all grumbled their apologies before the Prince began to speak. "I don't know much about King Mikahl, all I've heard has been through rumors and speculation. When you first told us that he traveled here no one knew why, no one saw him, but then rumors began popping up the he had family in the Bottz district and was squatting with them. Naturally we had the area searched but we found nothing. I watch the feeds in the Antechamber from time to time as im required to do as Captain of the Royal Guard but I have never seen his face on the screens."

"That's strange" Tecna said out loud "did you watch feeds from the bus station?"

"Yes. I analyzed those personally, pin pointed the specific bus you have record of him boarding, but there was no sign of him. All we know for sure so far was that he boarded a bus to Zenith. Trans realm busses don't make stops so its impossible that he got off somewhere else so… were stumped."

The Prince admitted this weakness and it did wonders to soften up the company of light to him. So far they've heard the rumors about him but he seemed inadequate and unsuspecting in every way. A criminal killing for the crown would never bow to anyone and admit shortcomings.

"Well…" Sky said "That's pretty much all we know about his whereabouts as well. As far as what your dealing with here if he _is_ on Zenith… King Mikahl is essentially a psychopath. He is a self proclaimed King of a civilization that is now missing. We don't know if he relocated them somewhere or what but when we went back to Kanuse no one was there. As far as the man himself, he is wanted for the murder of 100's of people. He mostly targeted fairies so he could display their bodies in a cave like some sort of trophy, if anyone else got in his way though, he had no trouble killing them too; regardless of species or gender. Just keep your ears peeled for any young fairies going missing in the area."

The Prince looked unsettled and agreed that he would be extra vigilant for reports of that nature and then asked if they were ready to see the Antechamber. Sky agreed and then they all filed out of the room after the Prince.

* * *

"Im sure Tecna has told you all about the Antechamber"

"She's told us some things about it" Sky confirmed "But there is still a lot about it we don't know."

"Well, about 10 years ago Zenith was going through a tough time with crime rates rising. Even in the richer districts we were finding bodies around corners and no one felt safe to walk around without either a body guard or a gun. The King, my father had the idea to use the cameras on computers already put into place, and have cameras installed where there were none, so that every inch of Zenith was under surveillance 24/7. Crimes could no longer be committed as there no longer was any privacy to do so" The Prince's accent came out thicker and his head was held higher as he continued "Of course other people think of this as some sort of intrusion but there was an almost unanimous vote to have it activated. It was not done without the people's consent I can assure you. Since then crime has virtually disappeared on Zenith, after rounding up some ruffians in the beginning that is."

"So is there like, camera's in every room?" Brandon asked

The Prince smirked "If your asking about your own room then the answer is no. Only half of the castle's rooms have cameras and that is only in the servant areas. Your room along with all of the royal bed chambers are camera free"

Brandon made a sound like he was contemplating something but never continued because they reached the Antechamber.

The room was big and round with computers covering half the space. The other side contained 4 different doors, one of which they stepped out of It was dark except for blue lights surrounding the doors and computers making them look like otherworldly portals.

Lord Lucien came through another one of the doors and exclaimed "Your Highness! Ive been looking everywhere for you! Theres urgent business for you to attend to! Come quickly!"

"Is everything all right?!" Layla asked

Waving a dismissive hand he said "Yes! Its not an emergency or anything, just some diplomatic business to attend to with the realm Necros."

"If its not an emergency, Lucien, why did you rush in here yelling like a mad man" The prince chastised "And I thought I told you to always knock before entering the Antechamber?"

"Im terribly sorry your highness I just… I just… I thought you would want to know..." Lord Lucien stammered and apologized while wringing his hands; which was kind of ridiculous to watch as he was such a tall stringy fellow.

"I'm terribly sorry" The prince sighed "Tecna and Jimmy can show you all how to use the Camera's I'm sure. You are all welcome to stay here until 5 everyday. After that I'm afraid ill have to kick you out because ill need it to do my work with guarding the planet. Now if you'll excuse me I have some not so urgent business to attend to." And with a bow he and Lord Lucien left the Antechamber, the door clicking shut behind them.

It was quiet for a while as they all looked around the room until Sky asked "Well? Tec? Timmy? Wanna show us how to use these things?"

"Sure" going to each screen Timmy turned them all on "Theres 100 cameras attached to each computer. With 60 computers in this room that equals about 6000 different cameras."

"only 6000? That covers the entire planet?" Roy asked incredulously.

"No that's only the ones the king had installed." Tecna replied. "The 2 computers over there are used for hooking up to a camera in a personal device. Like other computers, registers, ect."

Musa let out an impressed whistle "Well… where do we start? We can't possibly keep an eye on so many cameras"

Sky of course already had a plan. "were just gonna have to try our best to keep our senses open. To make sure were alert well divide into two groups and take hour long shifts. First up well have Me, Bloom, Nex, Thoren, Brandon, Stella, and Tecna. The next group will be Helia, Flora, Timmy, Layla, Roy, Musa, and Riven. Timmy and Tecna I'm sorry for splitting you up but it makes more sense to have one of you guys in here at all times who knows how to se these things. Well work 9-4 everyday and meet in one of our rooms every night to discuss what we all saw. Sound good?"

Timmy of course wanted to argue but he knew Sky was right, they all agreed and they split off into their groups. Timmy gave Tecna a quick peck goodbye while Tecna stayed with the first group and Timmy followed the second group back outside the door they came through.


	9. Chapter 8

It had been a week now since the company of light had arrived on Zenith. It was the evening of the 7th day and they were all packed into Bloom and Sky's room as they checked in with Ms. Faragonda and headmaster Saladine over a projection feed.

"Still no sign of the King?" Saladine asked

Sky responded from the edge of the bed where he was sitting with Stella and Musa "None Sir. And we have no leads right now to go off of"

"Dammit!" Saladine slammed his staff into the ground in frustration "were wasting time here! What if he's not even on Zenith any longer"

"We don't even know if he was ever there for that matter." Faragonda interjected "We saw him get on a bus to Zenith but the prince said there is no footage of him getting off anywhere. Did you guys review that bus footage?"

"We did Headmistress but we didn't see nothing either" Layla replied and crossed her arms

Faragonda and Saladine looked at each other and then Saladine said "maybe its time we call it quits and bring you guys home. No offense to any of you, but you all look exhausted"

Everyone in the room was either sitting or slouched against something for support, Bloom was even already asleep in the bed. The group had been pushing 8 hour days, and straining their eyes starring at screens all day was having an effect on their health.

Thoren groaned from the floor and stretched out his legs in front of him "ill admit we've seen better days but we've been worse off before too. All due respect, but I think were all good to keep searching Headmasters."

"I agree with Thoren." Brandon said "don't count us out before were done"

Tecna nodded "besides, even though we feel like were searching blindly, were going off the only lead we have, which is better then returning home and doing nothing."

"hmmm you have a point Tecna… Alright you all may continue your mission if you like. If any of you need to come home though feel free to do so. You can't be expected to run a recognizance mission if your exhausted. Let us know as soon as you find something. Other than that we will be expecting a status report at the end of the next week." After saying that Ms. Faragonda clicked off the communication.

After saying a quick "I wish you all luck" Saladine clicked off as well.

It was quiet a few minuets until Stella sighed loudly and laid back on the bed.

"well that sucked" Nex muttered to himself and ran his hand through his hair. No one disagreed with him.

Just then Riven came busting into the room looking mad as hell "We have a problem."

Everyone in the room became alert as Riven glared at Tecna "Did you know there is a hidden tunnel system in this palace?"

Tecna stared stunned "I mean, there were myths about a secret passageway behind the thrones when we were kids but no one ever proved anything so we all just forgot about it. How did you hear about the legend?"

"I didn't hear no fucking legend I found one of the tunnels myself!"

"Hey, Riven! Back off!" Timmy growled in Tecna's defense.

"Riven how the hell did you find a secret tunnel?" Roy asked before Riven could respond to Timmy.

Riven glanced over at Musa hesitantly before he started to speak "The night of the ball Musa and I were fooling around in one of the hallways and then we saw some creep watching us. He said some weird shit about Musa and I tried to chase after him but he just disappeared."

"That's what you guys get for fucking in a hallway" Roy laughed but Layla silenced him with a look.

"Whatever" Riven continued "anyways, I went early to the antechamber today to try and see who the hooded creep was. When I watched the feed I saw that after he had turned a corner he opened a fucking door that was hidden behind a whole bunch of computers. Thinking that was just stupid, I went to check it out, but sure enough there was a passageway."

"Did you see where it led?" Flora asked.

"No, I didn't want to get lost in there so I went back to antechamber to check out some more feeds, maybe see where he came out…"

There was a pause and Nex rolled his eyes "oh stop being dramatic Riven and just tell us. Did you see where he went?"

"Nope. But I did see someone else walk in and out of the passages, and sometimes he would be with this hooded figure talking in the entry way of the passages."

"Who was it Riven?" Sky asked

"The hooded figure? I don't know yet unfortunately, but the other guy I saw was the Prince."

Everyone looked at Tecna for some answers. She kept quiet while she was thinking "I mean… it makes sense that he would know about these passages, he is the Captain of the Guard… But I have no idea who the figure is. Maybe Lucien?"

Riven shook his head "nah this guy was about the same height as the prince."

Timmy was shaking his head as he got up to start pacing about the room "This is really fishy… why is that prince hiding someone in the secret passage ways?"

Tecna scoffed "Please don't jump to conclusions, who says the hooded figure is staying in the passage way?"

"Im With Timmy on this, Sorry but I never saw the dude leave the tunnels Tecna, the prince is suspect." Riven apologized.

Tecna was going to argue but just then Stella gasped and everyone turned towards her while she stared in fear at Brandon.

"What is it Stel?" he asked as he came over to where she was sitting.

"Brandon… My dream. I think the hooded figure is King Mikahl!"

The whole group was confused and very worried and a commotion was about to start. Already there were exclamations and everyone was asking questions over each other. Thoren tried to calm everyone down "Whoa! Whoa, what are you talking about? A dream?" he asked looking between Brandon and Stella.

Stella ignored him and watched as Brandon walked over to the grouping of computers in Sky and Blooms room. He was looking around them for a while and Sky was asking him repeatedly what he was doing.

"just… shut up for a second…" Brandon said kind of annoyed as he kept searching the wall for a few more seconds before exclaiming "Son of a bitch!"

Brandon stepped back and literally opened up the wall behind the computers, showing a long dark hallway that curved ominously downwards.

The company of light's reaction was a mix of curses and shock.

"While this is indeed creepy, we all probably have these secret tunnels in our rooms, what the hell does this have to do with King Mikahl?" Layla asked still confused.

"Stella tell them about what happened the night of the welcome ball" Brandon said to her while he closed up the passageway.

She was kinda nervous with the whole situation so she tried to make a joke. "you sure you want me to tell them everything that happened that night snookums?" and winked at him.

Brandon just shook his head and gave her a scolding look before walking to stand next to her by the bed. He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the canopy bedposts.

Sighing Stella relented and began to tell them what happened with her dream. After she was finished she was apologizing for both her and Brandon.

"We honestly thought it was just a dream… it didn't make sense at the time. If only we told you guys sooner"

"Its fine Stella, if we didn't have Riven's info then; we probably all would have chalked it up to a dream too." Helia reassured them.

"Hold up!" Nex interrupted "Blondie says it was super dark when she saw him, how do we know she isn't getting mixed up?"

Brandon was about to argue but Musa interrupted him "no, its him." Everyone turned toward her while she said shyly to Riven "It was his voice, the figure in the hallway. That's why it sounded familiar… also remember what he said… about me being spread out on the wall?"

Riven's scowl deepened as he recalled the figures words about Musa.

"Alright guys no need to elaborate. I'm convinced." Nex sighed "It'd be hella stupid to doubt the ears of a Music Fairy anyways. So what do we do?"

"Well… what do we know now? We know that King Mikahl is in this castle. Hiding in these secret passages that we have no map for. As for right now I say we stay out of those passageways, we don't want to get lost in a bunch of caves again. We also know he is being aided by the Prince somehow." Sky summarized.

"but why!?" Tecna exclaimed and jumped to her feet "It doesn't make sense! What the goddess does Lial get out of helping that bastard?"

Timmy placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to placate her but she pulled away from his touch "and don't you start with the I told you so's!"

"Tec- I wasn't gonna say that.. I just know this is hurting you.." Timmy said sadly.

It was quiet until Helia said thoughtfully "I wonder if he worked out some deal with King Mikahl to secure the crown of Zenith for himself? That the only thing I can think of him bargaining with."

"Yeah and he's next in line so that means he just has to have King Elliot taken out and its as good as his." Nex agreed.

Tecna gasped, covered her face, yelled "The coronation tour!", and ran from the room.

Timmy turned to run after her but Sky stopped him momentarily. He told Timmy to have him and Tecna meet back here in the morning instead of going to the antechamber. They would come up with a plan tomorrow.

After Timmy had left the room Sky closed the door and turned to everyone.

"Alright guys, you heard what I told Timmy. Well meet up tomorrow bright and early. This is a lot to process in one night, plus were all beat. Get some rest and well have a better head in the morning. In the meantime, don't talk about this unless you are in your rooms and be sure to move something in front of those passageways, we don't want any surprises."

Nex mock saluted and he and Thoren filled out of the room, followed by everyone else.

Once everyone had left Sky locked the door and then pushed a, surprisingly heavy, dresser in front of the passage way. After he stripped down he then crawled into bed beside Bloom; who was still fast asleep despite all the earlier yelling. Brushing the hair back from her face, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and let her sleep. He told himself he would have a chance to tell her all the news in the morning.

* * *

Sitting in the Antechamber Prince Elias watched them all with a smirk. He couldn't hear what they were saying but when they opened the passageway and watched Tecna storm out, he knew they were caught.

He could hear King Mikahl pacing behind him and the Prince rolled his eyes. "Relax you vagrant. Everything is fine."

King Mikahl threw back his hood and stared at the Prince incredulously. "What do you mean fine?! We've been found out!"

The Prince hummed and crossed his legs, leaning back in the chair he watched the company of light enter their rooms.

"Indeed we have. But alas they are too late."

* * *

Tecna burst into her room and lunged for her bag. She riffled through it until she pulled out her handheld. Hands shaking, she pressed the second speed dial button and held the phone up to her ear. While it was ringing she felt Timmy enter the room behind her and shut the door that she had left open. The phone just kept ringing and ringing but Tecna refused to hang up the phone.

She was shaking so hard and silent tears were spilling down her face as she waited and waited for her father to pick up the phone.

"Tecna…" Timmy said gently and pulled the phone from her hands. He was kneeling on the floor next to her and he already had on arm wrapped around her.

"He didn't answer Timmy… what if… what if Lial did something to him?" and then she burst into loud sobs, covering her face.

Using the arm he already had wrapped around her, he pulled her to him and cradled her head while she cried. "We don't know that Tec… please don't cry. Maybe your father is just busy at the moment. He wouldn't want you to be crying right now…" he didn't fully believe Duke Electronio was busy but he was trying to sooth her.

His words seemed to work a little as she stopped shaking so violently, but she was still sobbing.

"Tec… please…"He was at a loss, he was never very good when Tecna was crying. It wasn't that he couldn't handle tears like Riven, it was just seeing her hurting enough to actual make her cry, made Timmy want to cry himself. He wanted so bad to take her pain away but he didn't know what to do and it was so frustrating.

They ended up sitting on the floor, holding each other, for just a few minuets until her tears subsided.

Once he heard her sniffling subside he lifted her face away from him and wiped away her left over tears with his hands gently. "What are you thinking Tec?" Her eyes were red and swollen from crying but he could tell when she was analyzing something.

She wiped some snot on the back of her hand and pulled away from Timmy.

"Your right, crying wont help anything right now… I just… This just doesn't add up Timmy, I don't mean about Lial being involved… I see that now. I just mean why involve us at all? Why bring the company of light here? Lial doesn't need us for the crown."

Timmy though about it for a moment while he stood up. He reached out a hand to help Tecna up. As he pulled her to her feet he said. "Maybe the prince didn't want us here, maybe that was King Mikahls condition? To get revenge? I don't know Tecna this is all speculation and we wont know anything concrete until we corner those bastards and make em talk."

She sniffled one more time and agreed before helping Timmy move their dresser in front of the grouping of computers in their room. Once that was finished they both silently stripped down and got into pajamas.

They walked to either side of the bed and climbed in under the covers. Timmy was starring up at the ceiling of their canopy bed when Tecna rolled over to look at him. "Timmy… what if… im not trying to sound conceited here but what if Lial wanted to get _me_ here… what if your right about him… wanting me… I don't want to sound weak but im actually kind of scared right now Timmy.."

Timmy looked away from her back at the ceiling, his brow furrowing "Being scared doesn't make you weak Tec…"

He didn't want to admit that, that same fear had been pounding through his head the minuet he heard the Prince was in alliance with Mikahl so instead he sighed and forced his face neutral. Turning to face her he grabbed onto her hand, which was resting between them. " Besides, Don't worry Tec, even if he does want you, neither me nor our friends will let him touch you. I promise"

* * *

As Flora changed into pajamas Helia starred at the dresser. He said he was going to move it, before he stopped dead and just starred at it. Flora was in the middle of changing her shirt when she noticed. "Helia? Sweetie? Whats wrong?"

"My sketchbook was right here this morning wasn't?" Helia asked, pointing to an empty spot on the dresser, his drawing charcoal was lying on the floor.

Flora looked confused "yeah, I believe so. You didn't move it?"

"No I didn't" Looking around the dresser and behind it he didn't find anything "That's so…" As he was looking around he stopped and was staring at the collection of computers right next to the dresser. "Do you think…"

"oh…. goddess!" Flora covered her face in embarrassment, fully aware what Helia was implying "You think King Mikahl has it?! But why?"

"I have no idea Flora… I'm sorry, all those pictures of you.." Helia blushed "No ones ever taken my sketchbook before, I thought those drawings would only be seen by me."

Coming up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her cheek on his back she told him "though its embarrassing that someone has those drawings, its not your fault. How were you supposed to know we'd be in this kind of situation?"

"Your right but still…" Helia said not convinced.

She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him and sighing. "it's fine Helia, honest. Let's move this dresser so he can't come in here again at least"

After doing what she said they both crawled into bed but neither of them fell asleep. Both of them were sitting up in bed, Flora with her chin resting on her knees, and Helia with his legs crossed.

"Helia… I cant sleep..."

"I know… knowing he's somewhere in this castle is bringing back too much…" Helia agreed sadly.

"Yeah… I would have been 5 months pregnant by now… I wonder if it was a boy or girl…" her statement turning into a whisper at the end as she buried her face into her knees.

Helia felt the tears prickling but he held them back, Flora needed him to be the strong one right now. He leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "I'm sure it was a girl" he whispered back.

Surprised that he answered her, Flora peaked up at him. "what makes you say that?"

"I don't know" he shrugged and opened his eyes. "When I think about what might have been, I always imagine a little girl almost as beautiful as you running into my arms."

Flora smiled sadly and looked away from Helia "you know, now that I think about it, I think I saw him once… it was a baby boy with tufts of dark hair on his head"

"what do you mean you saw him once?" Helia asked kinda worriedly.

"The day I woke up in the hospital, I had had a nightmare…" she paused "in it King Mikahl pulled our baby away from me and… and…" silent tears were falling down her face as she tried to finish telling him about her dream "he killed him."

They both were silent as Helia rubbed Flora's back with one hand in soft soothing motions.

"Before he killed him though, I saw him… he was so beautiful Helia."

Helia smiled softly and pulled Flora to his bare chest. Closing his eyes and resting his cheek on her hair he let himself imagine a small dark haired boy. "I'm sure he was Flora" sighing he ruffled her hair and said "we should at least _try_ and get some sleep my love"

He slid down till he was lying flat on the bed, Flora still holding onto his side was forced to slide down along with him. Nuzzling into his side a little more Flora was about to close her eyes and fall asleep when something caught her eye. For a while something had felt off about the room but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, until she saw the plant. It was a big neon yellow bud surrounded by purple petals and long vines that hung right above the doorway to their room. She had seen the plant in a book before but she has never seen it in person, and was very sure it was not in this room before tonight.

Pushing her self up with her arms she starred at the plant and asked in a worried voice "Helia has that plant always been in here"

"Hmmm… you know I don't think so, why? How come you seem so distressed by it?"

Staring to get up she said "that's a really dangerous plant. It releases a gas when triggered that knocks a person unconscious and if they inhale too much of it, it can even be poisonous!"

Helia cursed "What the goddess has a plant like that been doing in here?"

"I think it was just put here Helia, I would have remembered seeing that plant. What if while we were out today The prince put these in our rooms? What if he knows that we know?"

"Shit... your right." Sliding out of bed and reaching for his handheld, he was about to call one of the guys to warn them when they heard yelling from Riven and Musa's room. Turning swiftly to the door to try and go help Riven and Musa, Helia got blasted in the face by the plant and passed out instantaneously.

"Helia!" She yelled and lunged towards him.

The gas was spreading quickly around the room and Flora was already coughing. As she made her way around the bed, her legs gave out and she fell to floor. But still she continued to crawl towards Helia. Reaching for his hand with the last of her strength, she felt her fingertips graze his palm as the room went dark.


	10. Chapter 9

_***Trigger Warning! There is a rape scene in this chapter. If you are sensitive to such topics then please do not read past the horizontal line. I repeat, Rape scene past the horizontal line do not read if that topic is sensitive to you. I will put another warning in the body of the chapter just to remind you if you chose not to read it.**_

Groaning a little Stella forced her heavy eyelids open, lifted her head, and took in her surroundings. To say she was confused was a massive understatement. Somehow she had ended up in some sort of giant neon dungeon, completely made out of metal, floor to ceiling gleamed and sparkled in the light of the fluorescent plants. Shifting a little she noticed that her arms were lifted uncomfortably above her head. When she looked up, fear began to set in as she realized that she was hanging in the middle of the room being held up by a chain with two cuffs for her wrist.

Looking back down around her she noticed that most of the company of light was in the room with her but instead of being hung from the ceiling like her, they were chained to the wall with their arms spread wide, slouched on the floor. Directly across from her, next to a barred doorway, was an unconscious Brandon who wore only his pajama bottoms, their friends too were in various sorts of nightwear, some more embarrassing than others. Shivering a little Stella remembered her own attire was something to blush at, the baby pink lace nightgown she wore barely covered herself now that her arms were over her head.

What had happened? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Brandon's arms but that doesn't explain how they had all ended up here? Was she dreaming?

No; it was much too cold in here for her to be dreaming and she felt the metal at her wrists digging in painfully. No way was her dreaming mind that good.

Beginning to freak out a little she called out to Brandon "Brandon… babe.. wake up. What happened?" When he didn't stir she tried to kick towards him but all that did was cause her to swing and the metal at her wrists slashed her skin. She winced sharply as a couple rivulets of blood dripped down her arm.

"Shit! Guys?! Anyone awake!?" Stella yelled.

Stella heard a groan come from behind her and she tried to turn her head but it was no use.

"Hey. Are you awake back there?"

The groan was louder this time and then a male voice grumbled "Ugh my head… what the hell happened?"

She recognized Thoren's voice and breathed a little sigh of relief, at least she wasn't alone in this. "Thoren? Are you okay?"

"Stella?" The sound of chains rattling echoed in the chamber followed by a curse "What the hell? Where are we?"

"I have no idea Thoren. Can you see everyone? Is everyone here?"

"What… yeah I think- wait no, I don't see Tecna anywhere" Stella could here the frown in his voice. "Why are you suspended in the middle like that?"

"You think I know? Shesh this hurts like a bitch!" she cringed again as the wrist cuffs dug further into the wound "Are you sure Tech isn't here? Can you reach anyone next to you? Maybe wake them up?"

Chains rattle again behind her and after a minuet or two Thoren cursed again "I got Timmy on my left and Riven on my right but I can't reach either of them, they're too far… and yeah Tecna is the only one missing"

Stella was about to say something when the sound of footsteps echoed into the room. "Well, well, well, sounds like a couple of you are already awake."

The screeching of metal bars on the doorway next to Brandon sliding open filled the air. Once the doorway was completely clear Prince Elias strolled into the round chamber with a smug grin on his face that pissed Stella off.

"You! I knew you were an evil piece of crap!" she screamed in rage and tried to luge toward him but all that did was make her cry out in agony as the cuffs dug into her skin, more blood raining down her arms.

"Now, now, little Fairy try not to be so annoying for once" The Prince sneered in disgust "you were right Mikahl, this one is a real handful." Turning to glance behind him he asked "This _is_ the one you need correct?"

Strolling in calmly behind him, looking tall and regal was King Mikahl, with an irritated look on his face. Thoren and Stella gasped out loud, their suspicions confirmed, "That's 'Your Majesty' to you _Prince!"_

The prince just waved his hand in dismissal "Yes, yes, semantics. Did you get in touch with our contacts?"

The king growled defiantly but answered him anyways "Yes, those three will be here tonight thankfully. I can get what I need and get out of here."

Walking over to Stella King Mikahl grabbed her chin forcibly and brought his face right up to hers, "You better savor every breath from now on, one of them is soon to be your last, bitch."

The Prince sighed loudly "Do you always have to be so dramatic?"

Not giving him time to reply to the prince, Stella spit right into King Mikahls face and he lept back in disgust. "touch me again and see what happens prick!" she growled.

"You disgusting wench!" he screamed and punched Stella square in the face, splitting her lip.

"Stella!" Thoren yelled and tried to jump to his feet but the chains held him down.

A couple of their friends started to stir.

"ugh… guys? Why are you yelling?" a sleepy Bloom mumbled before coming back to consciousness and realizing their predicament. Flora, Riven, and Nex also came to.

As they were waking up King Mikahl was storming out of the room angrily wiping at his face. The Prince chuckled a bit to himself and turned to stroll leisurely out after him.

"Wait!" Thoren yelled "What have you done with Tecna? Why isn't she here?"

Hearing her name Timmy stirred a little and started waking up "ungh.. Tecna?.."

The Prince glared in Timmy's direction, sneered in disgust, and then glanced over his shoulder towards Thoren, smiling devilishly. "Tecna is where she belongs, that is all you need concern yourself with" and then he left the room.

"Tecna?" Timmy repeated and glanced around the room sleepily before snapping to attention. "What's going on?"

Stella licked at her bloody lip and cringed at the sharp sting. "The Prince and the Douche bag King teamed up and somehow managed to chain us all up down here, that's what's going on Timmy."

"They released some sort of gas in the room" Riven grumbled "Musa and I saw it fill the room but we couldn't figure out where it was coming from"

"It was the flower." Flora clarified and everyone turned towards her. "last night I noticed a very dangerous plant was above our door, it releases a gas that knocks a person out and in large quantities its even poisonous. Before we had a chance to warn everyone it went off."

"I don't understand. Since when was the Prince in league with King Mikahl?" Bloom asked, clearly frustrated.

"sorry Bloom…" Sky said despondently as he was waking up "We figured it out last night while you were sleeping… I didn't want to wake you… I thought we'd have more time to come up with a plan…"

"Wait? Guys where's Tecna?!" Timmy was scanning the room frantically "I don't see her!"

"I'm sorry Timmy, I think… I'm pretty sure the Prince has her somewhere." Thoren answered and looked down at the floor.

"NO! That Bastard!" Timmy was screaming and pulling at the chains frantically until he realized they wouldn't budge and he slumped back to the ground in tears. He promised they wouldn't let him get to her and he had failed her. "Im so sorry Tecna…"

While everyone sat in guilty silence, trying not to listen to Timmy's tears, the rest of the group was waking up. First Roy, then Layla, Musa, and Helia, and then lastly Brandon. Sky caught them up to speed on their predicament.

"Goddess its cold in here" Layla complained trying to break the silence as she shivered. She was only wearing a green sports bra and matching boy short panties. "I don't think we dressed very well for the occasion."

"Your telling me" Musa tried to joke. Layla, Her, Riven and Roy were probably the least dressed out of everyone. While most of the girls had on frilly pajamas Musa was wearing a small form fitting white tank top and some lacy red underwear. Timmy had on a full pajama set, the rest of the guys had sweats or pajama bottoms on at least, but Roy was only wearing dark gray boxers and Riven only had on black boxer briefs.

"To be fair we never expected those fuckers to grab us while we were sleeping, that's just cowardly" Roy argued.

"Well it happened" Nex grumbled "now we got to figure out how to get out of here"

"Nex is right" Sky agreed "Timmy well find Tecna as soon as were able, I promise you, but we have to focus on getting out of here first."

Pulling himself together he admitted Sky had a point. Crying wasn't going to do any good and he needed to stay strong and help think their way out of this.

"It's peculiar though. If the plants can outright kill us, why did they only knock us out? Why did they need us alive?" Flora asked

"Flora has a point. What could they have planned for us?" Helia stated

"Yeah and why the hell is Stella hanging from the ceiling in the middle like that" Brandon asked angrily.

"I have no idea why I'm here and your there, maybe they just ran out of space on the wall and I drew the short straw?" Stella replied rather calmly

Thoren looked at the Brandon warily as he said "Stella if I remember correctly the Prince asked the King if you were the one he needed."

"What?" Brandon looked up at Stella worriedly

"I don't remember him saying that" Stella said confidently

"What do you mean you-" Thoren tried to argue but was cut off by Stella.

"Regadless, that doesn't make sense. Earlier the King and the Prince were in here and they mentioned something about 3 contacts coming tonight to give the king something he needed before he left, if he had what he needed already then why would he need the contacts to bring it?"

"I guess that makes sense…" Thoren said hesitantly but was still uncertain. Brandon, glaring at Stella uneasily was clearly unconvinced as well but before they question it further they were interrupted by Bloom.

"hmmm… Who could the three contacts be?" she wondered out loud.

"Well we will find out tonight." Roy grumbled and began fidgeting in his seat "In the mean time I got to pee man."

Just then the chains holding Roy ran up a track to dangle him from the ceiling and then, yelling the whole way, he was zipped across the room and disappeared behind the other door in the room, situated between Helia and Timmy

"Roy!" Layla screamed out in panic. "Are you okay? Roy?!"

Laughter could be heard coming from the other room "Holy shit guys! Its an expressway to a toilet!"

Layla sighed out in relief.

"Well good to know we wont have to sit here and shit ourselves" Riven grumbled.

They could all here Roy peeing in the next room "ahhhh relief!"

"Alright Roy! No need to narrate in there" Layla laughed.

As soon as Roy was done he was zipped back into the room, in his original spot. "well the good news is that we have a toilet and that when your in there the chains go to waist level, the bad news is that there is no toilet paper and the toilet has no running water, it's essentially a glorified hole in the ground"

"That's something at least" Sky answered confidently. "well figure this out eventually guys. Maybe those contacts tonight will let something slip."

"Yeah." Flora agreed and then looked towards a despondent Timmy "I just hope we figure it out before its too late."

* * *

 _ ***Trigger warning (stop reading now if the above warning applies to you)***_

Immediately when Tecna woke up everything felt wrong. Even though she was still laying in bed in her pajamas, just like she was before she fell asleep, she knew something was off. Looking around she realized that the room she was in was similar to the one she had been sharing with Timmy but it was not actually their room. Also when she looked over her shoulder she realized that she was alone in the bed; Timmy was nowhere to be seen.

"Timmy? Where are you?" Her voice barely came out a whisper and when she got no response she let out a small whimper, she was kind of scared.

Was she still asleep and this was all a bad dream? She might be, her body certainly felt like it was floating. No, not floating… starting to panic she tried to take inventory of what she was feeling. Her body felt extremely hot and nervous and she couldn't really move. All her movements were sluggish and weak like she was moving through molasses; she couldn't even lift her head she felt so weak. Her heart was beating fast and loud and her breathing was ragged. What the goddess was happening to her?

And where was Timmy? She needed him right now… she didn't understand why she was so weak and could barely move, but she did understand the heat and excitement she was feeling. Timmy made her feel like this whenever they… whenever they were intimate. She knew she should be worried what was going on but the minuet she thought of her and Timmy together that was all she could think about. She wanted him so bad right now, she wasn't used to feeling it this desperately. "ugh.. Timmy" she squirmed as much as she could, trying to ease her desperation but to no avail. "Timmy?" she tried to yell as loud as she could but it only came out a breathless pant.

Just then the door to the room opened and shut, she fell onto her back trying to see who it was, but the room was too dark.

"Timmy?" she whispered

"No sweet Tecna. It's Elias." As he came around the bed to sit next to her, he unzipped the top part of his coat.

"I don't.. understand… Lial where's Timmy?"

"He's long gone Tecna, He left you in my care. He knew I was the one that truly loved you and deserved you."

"No… Timmy wouldn't… Elias what did you do?" She tried to scoot away from him in the bed but she couldn't make her body listen to her "I want Timmy" she cried.

"shhhh Tecna do not Fret" he brushed her hair back away form her face and cradled her face in his hands. "You will forget about him soon enough… the drug I gave you will help with that."

Her mind could barely focus on what he was saying, its like she kept fading and coming back to consciousness. The only thing she could focus on was how she needed Timmy and the feel of Elias' hands on her face. It felt like the nerve endings on her face were extra sensitive and every movement his fingers made sent shivers down her spine. Did he say drug? Was what she was feeling all because of the drug? Wait what drug was she thinking about? Drug? Lial? Why was Lial here again? Where was Timmy?

"Timmy" she whispered and tried to turn out of Lial's grasp but he held firm.

"I will make you forget he ever existed Tecna, I know I can make you feel so much better." He whispered in her ear and then began kissing the tender spot at the top of her neck, behind her ear.

"Lial.. stop.." gathering her strength she tried to push him off of her but her arms were too weak and they fell back to the bed. "Please.." she whimpered "I don't want this"

After kissing his way down her throat he moved back up to her cheek, kissing it and then saying, "you only think you don't want this, I guarantee soon you will be wriggling in my hands begging for more" and then he captured her lips with his own.

Her senses were being overloaded. She couldn't think. Her focus was fading in an out and every time she faded out all she could focus on was the pleasure she felt all over her body. Her body felt like it was on fire and she needed someone to put her out. She needed Timmy to make love to her. She needed him to quench this fire he always put between her legs. She needed him. When she would surface from the pleasure shed feel Timmy's weight on top of her helping her, she would sigh out in thankfulness that soon this desperation would be satiated and then she would realize that it wasn't Timmy, it was Lial forcing himself on her. He'd drugged her and now she couldn't even fight him as he touched her in sensitive places, licked her from neck to navel. Every touch she wanted to hate, she was screaming on the inside, begging Timmy to help her, but her body responded on its own and eventually she was sent back out into the blackness where she only felt pleasure. This cycle continued on the inside of Tecna's mind, driving her mad, she no longer knew what reality was, what was actually happening. All the while Lial had his way with her.

Deep down he knew she was confused, he knew she was only responding to him because of the drug, but on the surface level he couldn't think about anything other than he was finally getting what he wanted. Pulling off her t-shirt he stared at her bare chest before cupping them in his hands delicately, groaning. They were as soft as he had always imagined, small but still they filled his hands completely as he massaged them. Moving his hands to the side he used his thumbs to tease her hardened nipples until she was moaning in pleasure. Tears were streaming down her face and she whimpered out Timmy's name.

Hearing her say Timmy's name while he was the one giving her such pleasure really irked him. He stopped being so gentle with his touches and began pulling off the rest of their clothes. "You _will_ love me Tecna, You _will_ scream my name in ecstasy!"

Once they were both naked he crawled back into the bed and laid down next to her, supporting his weight on one elbow he stared down at her half lidded eyes and flushed face as he lifted her knee and let her center fall open before him. She shivered as an unwelcome breeze brushed across her open legs before he cupped her with his hand. He dug his fingers into her thick pink curls until he found her entrance, and slipped an eager finger inside. She was warm and soft and her body responded to his touch. She moaned and thrashed as one of his fingers, and then two explored the insides of her folds until she as dripping wet.

Sliding his fingers out of her he brought his fingers to his mouth and liked them clean. She tasted sweet, just as he knew she would. She watched him through her tears as he crawled on top of her and settled himself between her open legs. "Please stop Lial… I love Timmy."

"Hush!" he captured her lips with his own as he thrust up into her, ignoring her cries. Being inside of her felt like being embraced by silk and he relished the feeling of pulling in and out of her over and over again. He'd been with other women before but he considered them all practice for this moment, this moment when he would make Tecna his completely. All those women paled in comparison to how she made him feel. He felt like he would never get enough, he would never want to leave the warmth of her pussy.

Every thrust up into her sent her breasts bouncing erotically and she elicited a sound somewhere between a moan and sob. He grunted with exertion until finally he felt himself release his seed inside of her and he collapsed on top of her, fully spent.

After composing himself he slid out of her and kissed the stream of tears running down her cheeks. "Wasn't that everything you've always dreamed of my love?"

Tecna didn't respond, she just laid there shaking and sobbing; unable to move.

He rolled over and pulled Tecna's naked body to his for some cuddling. It was similar to holding a stuffed animal since she was as limp as a rag doll but he still enjoyed the feel of her bare against him. "Soon you will love me Tecna, you'll forget about that annoying Hero and you'll gladly become my queen."

They stayed like that for a good while, Tecna sobbing, and Prince Elias petting her naked body possessively, until there was a knock at the door.

"Prince Elias?" Lucien asked timidly from the other side of he door.

"What is it Lucien? I told you not to disturb me when I'm in this room."

"Yes your Highness I know but… those three witches are here and King Mikahl is getting antsy."

Sighing Prince Elias climbed out of the bed and pulled on his clothes "Tell that false king to get his duster out of his ass."

"Ummmm sir id rather not tell him that." Lord Lucien protested.

Opening the door, he glared at Lucien "I was kidding you nimrod! Now let's go get this over with so I can get those delinquents out of my castle."

" _Your_ castle sir?" He asked once The Prince had shut the door, blocking Lucien's view into the room the whole time.

"Yes Lucien. I am now King of Zenith haven't you heard? The caravan for the coronation tour was ambushed; No survivors. Sad really, the entire royal family is dead except for me."

Lucien was at a loss for words as he watched in horror as Elias walked smugly down the hallway.


End file.
